Ranma's secret past
by JAY ROCK 1127
Summary: Ranma has a grudge against someone from his past. Why he never shows it is because it'll destroy him if he does. Now said person is back to challenge ranma as both young men hold a personal grudge in one another. This results in one martial arts that ranma has to learn that none of the other charecters know.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma secret past** **-pt1**

this is my first fanfic and I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahashi

* * *

It was a rainy night in a unfamiliar town in America. But in that town was a building that looked to be a training facility for fighting. Inside was a young man,age 16, sitting down at the front of the desk,with a lamp on it, alone in the dark. He had dark brown hair with a sharp haircut, his skin was tanned all over his body, and his eyes were a glistening brown. Along with what he wore was a black long sleeve shirt matching his shoes and a pair of training pants that would best suit him. While sitting in the dark he was writing a letter. After he finished writing what he had then put it in a red envelope and sealed it off. He then called out to someone.

" Hey Dad you still here".

The man was big and fat but much resemblance to his son for his old age. He was wearing a brown jacket with a green shirt and khakis with brown matching shoes.

"yeah I'm just now getting ready to leave what is it?". He said so in a calm but curious voice.

"Along your way home can you drop this off at the post office for me." The son asks as he hands the letter to his dad.

"Why can't you do it." The Dad replied.

"Don't you see what it looks like out there, you know what would happen to me if one drop touches me." The son said as he got serious.

The Dad responded " fine I'll do it I got nothing better to do and I'm taking it that you won't come home tonight."

"Correct I'm planning on crashing here for the night so I can get up as early as I can and get some training for a new technique I have been working on."

The Dad then responded " ok I'll leave you to it but before I go who are you sending this letter to."

The son had a cold glaze at his father and responded " just an old friend letting him know I'll be in Nerima,Japan in a couple of weeks and he should be expecting me to drop in you know."he said with a smirk on his face.

The dad just nodded saying "see you in the morning."

He then left the training facility as the son was left their alone with nothing but silence.

The boy went to a room a whole floor above the desk where in it was a locker with his stuff in it, a television, a window able to see the rain fall and a bed with sheets on it.

The boy just stood there in the room staring out to the window thinking to himself what has happened over the last couple of years as they filled him with anger and he said softly yet roughly "ranma saotome after all these years we don't have to wait no more. No one will hold us back. I'll make you pay for what you have done and this time there will be a winner." Thunder then erupted and everything went to black.

* * *

Back in Nerima ranma was walking along the fence with akane to his side walking on the ground. They were heading off too the tendo dojo right after school to relax from all the insanity that's been going around but we know that won't ever happen when some one tried to strike ranma.

Ranma dodged the strike as he saw a bokken for a split second and immediately knew who it was.

"Dammit kuno what do you want." Ranma said angerly.

"Silence foul sourcerer I have come to break the spell to free akane tendo and the pigtail-girl from your foul spell." Kuno said heroically.

"Oh my gosh" replied both akane and ranma." How many times do I have to tell you kuno I'm no wizard or sorcerer that you claim me to be."Ranma said even more angerly.

Kuno was now starting to get livid with ranma thinking he was telling a lie. But as soon as kuno was going to speak up he was cut off when a ribbon wrapped around him and pulled him back hard.

Kodachia then appeared in front of ranma defending him sayin to her brother"brother how many times do I have to tell you to leave ranma darling alone he is mine." She said as she hugged against ranma's chest making him blush in an uncomfortable way.

"Kodachia can you please get off of me" ranma said as he was pushing her away from him.

Akane stared on as her anger grew watching ranma being hugged like that.

Kuno then now untangled himself from the ribbon and got up to see what was happening."how dare you cheat with akane tendo with my sister...SAOTOME PREPARE TO UGHHHHHH..."as kuno was saying what he was saying he got glomped on the head by a bicycle with shampoo on it.

"Nihao airen shampoo make too too good ramen for you this time." she said getting of her bike and bringing the bowl toward ranma.

What shampoo saw next she only worried for her airen"*gasp* what is too too crazy girl doing to airen."

"What are you talking about you amazonian stripper I'm only protecting what is rightfully mine." Kodachia said as hugging ranma even tighter.

To make matters worse shampoo was in a tug of war with Kodachia fighting for the love of ranma.

Shampoo and Kodachia both spoke up saying there defense for ranma as shampoo said. "Shampoo will free airen from crazy girl then we go on date yes."

Kodachia only made her trademark laugh as she said" a hohohohohoho you think ranma darling will go out with you no he a king needs a princess like myself to be loved."

Ranma was trying to free himself but was overcomes with shyness he couldn't do anything.

Akane watched on as she muttered the word out her mouth"freakin pervert."

Just as that was getting settled down mouse came out of nowhere throwing his daggers towards ranma only to be avoided by him jumping out of the way.

"SAOTOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHAMPOO." Mouse said furiously.

"Shampoo is not your shampoo belongs to ranma." Shampoo said as she hugged ranma again even tighter

"SAOTOME I WILL FACE YOU IN COMBAT FOR THE LOVE OF SHAMPOO." Mouse said even angrier.

The pig-tailed martial artist just facepalmed with his free hand as he knew he has more on his plate to finish, he then looked on towards Mouse who had offer him a challenge.

Before either could get into a fighting stance a bokken was brought to mouses throat.

Kuno finally getting up from the bike accident heard the challenge and wouldn't allow that to happen.

"If anyone is going to slay that foul sourcerer it's going to be me who does so" kuno said in another confident voice.

"Like hell you are I need to get Shampoo to love me and beat saotome and bring her back home with me." Mouse redirecting his anger toward kuno.

"Ahh as I see your problem I also bare the same but for more than one girl. I vouche to break all the spells that saotome has put under every girl he met including akane tendo and defeat him in combat in order to do so." Responded kuno with his bokken still against mouses throat.

Mouse and kuno stared each other down finding out who was going to face ranma.

* * *

As all of that was going under way ukyo was walking by and saw what was going on.

She only saw that ranma was being man handled by Kodachia and shampoo, mouse and kuno fighting with each other and akane standing there in anger of seeing what was happening.

What went through okinomiyaki chef mind was trying to protect her fiancée from what was going on around him.

'Ranma is getting manhandled by those girls. I know I'll go help him out by bringing him to my restaurant and no one will disturb us. Just us alone.' Ukyo thought as she rushed towards Ranma grabbing him from behind.

Ranma was scared with what just happened now as he felt someone hugging him from behind."AHH WHO IS THAT."

"Well it's me sugar" ukyo said.

Ranma relaxed a little but he still couldn't ignore the fact that three girls were on him trying to seduce him"ahhh how can this get any worse?"

As soon as he said that out of pure luck ryoga popped out of nowhere. With his bad sense of direction what were the chances of him actually running into everyone like this.

Ryoga only saw what was going around the pig-tailed martial artist and akane standing there watching on. As he saw what was happening he immediately jumped to conclusion.

"RANMA... how dare you disrespect akane like this." Ryoga gave a angry stare at ranma.

Ranma the try to explain himself saying"it's not what it looks like"

It was too late when ryoga jumped towards him.

Ranma couldn't do anything because all three girls were grabbing him to tight to move.

But as ryoga was charging; his leg was wrapped up by a chain from mouse.

"Mouse what the hell are you doing?" Ryoga asked quickly as he was laying on the ground.

"Back of the line I get first shot at saotome." Mouse said

"Nay have you listened to me at all I will be the one to slay saotome." Kuno budded in

"As if what gives you the right to fight Ranma first " ryoga responded.

"And what gives you that right" Mouse added.

All three men were arguing over who was going to face ranma explain there points to each other.

As this was going on ranma,Kodachia, Shampoo,ukyo, and akane watched on as what was unfolding.

Akane watched her fiancée the three young women were jumping him again wanting him to date one of them.  
That was akane's breaking point as she broke out her mallet and sent ranma flying saying furocious"RANMA NO BAKA PERVERT."

* * *

Ranma was sent flying for miles be thankful for that as he didn't want to deal with all of that insanity right now.

But as he lake in a park triggering his transformation he was now a she. "Man it's going to be a long walk home" she said.

Ranma got back home late at night still female and went to go and eat dinner. Dinner went fine with everyone in the household at the table as kasumi and nodako brought out the food. Everything went fine with no disruptions as everyone ate in peace.

Ranma then finished his day off by taking a bath turning back to male and going to sleep like a log as he had no school tommorow was planning to sleep in for a little bit more than usual.

* * *

 _Couple days later_

The last couple days went by fast and nothing much happening. It was a Sunday afternoon as ranma was laying in the yard looking into the sky. It was going fine until akane hovered over him blocking his view.

"Huh... what is it that you want?" Ranma asked innocently.

"Kasumi asked me to give you these letters as they were sent to you." Akane then handed him the letters and ranma took them.

Ranma opened them as he said "ah dammit."

"What is it?" Akane asked.

Ranma then responded "these are challenge letters sent from kuno,Mouse, and ryoga."

Ranma then went into the tendo dojo training for the challenges he had coming his way.

Ranma training went by as it was dinner time and everyone was sitting down and eating. As for ranma and genma they were trying to steal each other's food as usual bringing on a show to the whole family. Dinner was going fine but all ranma could think about was challenges coming up soon.

* * *

In the middle of dinner ranma asked for another bowl of rice from kasumi and she did so. But as she handed ranma she also handed him a red letter. Kasumi responded"this came in for you after the other three letter you got. it's from America do you anyone from there."

Ranma took the letter saying"not that I know of."

Ranma opened the letter as he was eating and read.

While reading it ranma was confused when it said 'no longer do we have to wait or anyone holding us back'. Ranma then skimmed over the letter until he came to the end of it was a signature The he recognized all to well 'Aiden osprey '.

Ranma's whole world went dark around him not able to respond of what he just read.

Everyone just sat there looking at ranma wondering what was going on.

Akane got up and waved her hand over his face but no response.

After a couple of seconds ranma finally snapped out of it and everyone was just staring at him if he saw a ghost or something.

"What has gotten into you?"nabiki asked

Ranma replied "nothing it's just a letter that I wasn't expecting to get."

"May I ask what was the letter about that you received?" nodako asked politely.

"I can't say it's a private matter"Ranma answered."oh I see" nodako replied.

Ranma then got up from the table and asked his pop"hey pop you want the rest of my food ." Without hesitation genma took it within a flash.

Ranma then left the room into the yard trying to process what just happened.

"That was weird " all three tendo sisters replied.

* * *

As ranma was walking through the yard he felt his dazed ness turn into anger."that fucking piece of shit." Ranma whispered as he punched a tree down with his bare hands.

With that everyone heard and left to the yard and saw what had happened.

Soun responded "oh well I need to get rid of that old tree any ways but still how did ranma do this." Soun asked worriedly.

'What has gotten into the boy' genma thought.

Everyone saw ranma was pissed off at something but they didn't know what but they decided to let him be and everyone went to sleep.

It was a peaceful night for every one sleeping except for the pig-tailed martial artist.

Ranma was sweating in his sleep as he was having a bad dream.

* * *

 _Flashback_

In ranma's dream stood three men that he knew very well. There in a void of black of nothing but spotlight over them. Ranma was dressed in a different fighting attire in long tights, Red on one leg and blue on the other,along with matching boots and shirtless.

There he saw aiden in the same attire on the ground on both knees gasping for air.

In front of gunner were two young men with long black hair and deep tanned skin in short blue trunks with matching boots. One a little taller than the other but still they were similar in size.

Those two men were holding a ladder one on each side of the ladder getting ready to launch it at aiden. As they were getting ready to launch ranma ran towards gunner and shoved him out of the way taking the hit for aiden .

* * *

Ranma took a whole lot of metal to his jaw and woken up when he started yelling and realized as it was just a dream.

Genma in panda form was sound asleep but nodako was woken by the yell.

She hurried to her sons side to find out what is going on with him.

"Ranma What is going on with you tonight you have been acting different?" Nodako asked.

Ranma replies "it's nothing I just had a bad dream.""you are lying you been acting different since dinner now tell me what is going on." Nodako replied.

Ranma sat in silence as one tear fell down his face. He then broke the silence and said"mom I wish I can tell you but I can't."

"Why not?" Nodako asked

"I can't say either please mom you'll find out soon what is going on but for now you have to wait can we go back to sleep now." Ranma said somberly

Nodako nodded but spoke up"at least answer this to me why were you have a tear falling down your face?"

Ranma answered "someone that I cared about a lot that I use to know they are gone to me he was like the brother I never had."

Nodako was satisfied with the answer"good now it's time to get up anyway and start your day"

Ranma nodded as he went to wake up the panda

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **hey guys I know I didn't explain a lot in this part but as more parts come along the story will make sense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma's secret last pt 2**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahashi**

* * *

It was the next morning already when everyone was doing there regular routine.

Soun was reading the newspaper Akane on her morning jog Nabiki still sleeping in Nodako and kasumi fixing up breakfast And ranma and genma sparing

However something was different about their usaual sparing session.

Ranma took it to seriously and landed punches on genma from all angles while genma couldn't even hit anything even when he missed ranma.

Ranma then came in with a final blow aiming for Genma's chest but stopped suddenly one inch away from finishing the blow.

Genma flinched at this but saw no more harm was done to him when ranma stopped where he was.

'I'm not him' ranma thought to himself as he left the dojo to take a bath inside the house.

* * *

It was now breakfast time with everyone sitting down including a bruised up genma. Everyone ate in silence and in peace for the majority of breakfast.

Akane only had one bowl of rice as she was waiting for ranma to fill himself up before they went off to school.

Ranma however only ate one bowl of rice and thanked his mother and kasumi for breakfast.

"I'm leaving for school now."Ranma said

Nodako then asked "are you sure you don't want another bowl before you leave you didn't eat much like your use to."

"I'm sure I just don't have much of a appetite this morning that is all." Ranma replied.

"Ranma What have I told about eating a martial artist must always eat when he can." Genma scolded down his son

"I'm telling you I'm just not hungry right now"ranma responded.

"Nonsense boy here have my bowl of rice it's the least you can eat after beating me and offering your bowl to me last night." Genma smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks"Ranma said back"BOY YOU COME HERE AND EAT RIGHT NOW!"Genma yelled as Nodako hit him on his head.

"Our son has said he doesn't want anymore to eat Genma you have to respect that at least." Nodako said in an angry voice.

"If it makes you feel any better pop I'll eat more at dinner if that'll make you happy and stop forcing me to eat so much like you did right now." Ranma added in

Genma just nodded at his son with his jaw wide open and ranma,akane, and nabiki all left for school.

Kasumi and Nodako then gather up the dirty dishes and started their cleaning them in the kitchen

Soun then peaked up from his newspaper and asked"Saotome what was that all about?" Soun questioned.

"I just don't want the boy to be weak by not keeping up as he usually does" Genma cried out.

"I see but you can't force your son to do everything you want you know maybe we can take your mind off of that with a game of shogi."Soun suggested

"Perhaps your right tendo maybe I did overreact it's just a couple of times ranma didn't want to eat." Genma said

* * *

With that out of the way they began their usual game of shogi.

Ranma,akane, and nabiki were all walking to school. Ranma doing his usual thing walked along the fence while nabiki and akane walked along the ground.

"So care to tell me what has been going on with you last night?" Nabiki asked to ranma

"I just have a lot on my mind right now that I don't want to talk about right now." Ranma replied back in a calm voice

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" akane suggested while still walking.

However ranma stood in place on top of the fence in silence as he saw something that caught his attention.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Akane said as she turned around ranma standing still."What is he doing?" Nabiki said as she approached her sister.

Ranma stood there listening to a familiar song he knew the words to very easily off a radio."this is your time to pay this is your judgement day we shoot without a gun we'll take on anyone."as the radio was playing the song.

Ranma frowned at this as his anger began to grow when memories started flashing past him of what had happened long ago.

The memories were of moves he remembered that he used to do that he doesn't do anymore cause it wasn't required in any other martial arts he did.

Ranma didn't want to stay any longer than he had too and with that he sprinted past akane and nabiki as they were chasing him.

"Ranma wait up!" Akane yelled out'why is he running we have plenty of time to get to school anyways.'

* * *

All 3 of them showed up to the school early as ranma began to start walking to the front of the door.

"Ranma wait!" Akane yelled out and he just stood there in place like he was at the fence

"Why did you run off like that." Akane asked in a concerned out of breath voice.

Nabiki was walking in behind her sister trying to find out the same answer as her sister."spill it saotome or I will find out myself and you won't like how I'll do it." Nabiki said with a smirk on her face

"It doesn't matter look lets just get inside before something happens okay." Ranma said in a hard voice.

"You're lying I can see right through you now spill." Nabiki said

"Ranma If your not going to tell us why your acting differently can you at least tell us why you won't say anything about it." Akane budded in and asked.

Ranma was going to say something until he was cut off by kunos bokken. He jumped back from the strike and landed softly on the ground.

"Kuno what do you want?" Ranma said pissed off.

"SILENCE!" Kuno yelled "you know what the blue thunder of furikan wants. I want to free akane tendo and the pig tail girl free of your grasp and in order to do so I must slay thee who escaped once but not twice this time." Kuno said in his most heroic voice.

"Kuno I got your challenge the other day and I accept it but right now I'm not in the mood so please can you save me the time and leave me alone." Ranma said

"NAY I won't let you escape me a second time, now prepare saotome as I am prepared to take you down." Kuno said staring down ranma pointing his bokken towards him.

"Kuno I'm warning you right now if you fight me right now you won't like how it'll turn out like the other times I've fought you." Ranma said as his anger began to grow.

"I will not back down from any challenge to achieve what I want and what I want is to beat your and date with akane tendo and the pigtailed girl." Kuno said

"PERVERT BAKA!"Akane yelled at Kuno

"And to add in isn't within the saotome clan that you will not back down from any challenge no matter the time or place." Kuno said

Ranma finally snapped as his head twitched a little funny and gathered himself together." Okay Kuno you really want this fine you got it but don't say I didn't warn you." Ranma said in a cold tone and they talked of toward the fields.

"Now this is going to bring in a few yen" Nabiki said next to her sister as Akane facepalmed."make your bet right here right now Kuno vs ranma." Nabiki yelled out

* * *

Everyone came in running to Nabiki's poll to place their bets on who would win. Most put it on ranma to win the fight since he has beaten Kuno on multiple occasions.

Ranma and kuno stared at each other as everyone was by the fields to see what will turn out be this time.

"Go ahead I will let you make your first move against the blue thunder." Kuno said

Ranma just stood there in silence looking at kuno angerly. He only just stood with his arms crossed not responding to anything for a good minute.

"Perhaps you did not hear me correctly make your first move against me." Kuno repeated himself.

Ranma still stayed still As he kept looking on at Kuno.

"What is wrong with ranma Why isn't he making his move?" Students begone to question as it made them angery. Students even marched to Nabiki's poll demanding a refund because there was nothing going on."we want our money back nothing is even happening they are just on the field staring at each other" one student said.

Nabiki started to get worried because she might lose the yen she just made."just wait they are going to fight I promise." Nabiki said so nervously.

"Wow way to promote the stands nabs" Akane said next to her sister

"Why isn't ranma fighting he can take Kuno on easily?" Nabiki said to akane as she grabbed her shirt.

"I don't know but it's not like ranma to be like this." Akane said

"Well If ranma makes me lose all my yen then I will make him do things he doesn't want to do in his girl form." Nabiki said with a cold look in her eyes.

Akane and nabiki then looked on toward the fields as it was same as when they looked away.

"What game are you playing saotome." Kuno said

Ranma didn't say anything and stood in silence still.

"GRRRR... that is it you do not want to take my offer fine then I will take you down in one blow." Kuno got angery and charged at ranma with his bokken over his head ready to strike ranma as he lept into the air and brought his bokken down to strike ranma while still in place.

As the bokken was brought down it was caught. Ranma had the bokken blade in his hand while Kuno was holding onto the guard on the other end.

Students gasped at what ranma did he finally broke his silence when he caught the bokken.

Ranma the lifted his head toward Kuno to meet his eyes and yanked the bokken away from him.

"What are you doing that is my weapon."  
Kuno exclaimed.

"If it's your weapon then you should learn to take better care of it then." Ranma responded.

Ranma then got behind Kuno and kicked him down onto both knees as kuno stood there trying to understand what had happened. Ranma then pointed the bokken at Kuno and said the following "I warned you."

Ranma then turned the bokken to the flat part of the blade and pulled it back releasing it against kuno's body rapidly.

Kunos body was flareing with pelts with one hit after the last each hurting more than the last one. Ranma didn't know when to stop he only went until he was satisfied.

Ranma then pulled the bokken back as he swinged it one last time across kuno's left arm and and the bokken shattered into pieces. Not only was the bokken shattered but Ranma also broke kuno's arm in two places.

Ranma then dropped the guard and proceeded to walk off to school as he left Kuno there curled in grasping his broken arm.

Akane only stood in shocked at what she just saw as well as the other students when all eyes were on the pigtailed martial artist.

"I have never seen him take someone down so violently before like that." Akane said to her sister

"Well whatever it was that caused him to be like that little sister I'm sure he'll be alright he might've gotten Kuno out of your hair for a little bit." Nabiki responded

"Sure that can be a good thing for me and him but aren't you worried that something is going on with ranma." Akane said worriedly

"I am worried and I'll do not best to find out what it is going. I only wanted to do this to pay for the bill this month." Nabiki said

"Okay I'll leave it to you then make sure you tell me once you have something." Akane replied

"I will and It'll be free of charge for you since he is your fiancé." Nabiki smirked

"Gee thanks nabs" Akane said as she facepalmed once again.

Both the young women then walked their way into the school and went on about their day

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Nodako and kasumi were cleaning the kitchen after breakfast washing the dishes to start off their day

Kasumi was washing as Nodako was drying

Both women just stood in silence doing their own thing with one thing on Nodakos mind

Nodako then broke the silence by asking a question to kasumi."kasumi dear" kasumi then responded "yes auntie"Nodako asked on"have you noticed anything going on with my son lately?"

Kasumi stood their with a puzzled look on her face and finally spoke up"Well I have noticed that ranma didn't want to eat as much as he usually does and he hasn't spoke up much but that is all I know why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about ranma right now that something is going on his life that I don't know about."Nodako said sadly

"What gives you that idea auntie?"Kasumi questioned

"Well last night ranma was yelling in his sleep and I went to his side to see what was wrong but he woke up and there was a single tear going down his face." Nodako explained

"It might have been another nightmare auntie and that tear may have been morning drowsiness." Kasumi chuckled at Nodako

"No but this was different Kasumi I asked him to tell me the truth of what happened and he said someone that he cared about a lot that he use to know they are gone he was like that brother he never had he said." Nodako explained.

"Ohh my" Kasumi gasped"do you think that is the reason why ranma is acting so differently. That letter he got last night from America was a letter letting him know that he is gone."

"I think so Kasumi that may also explained why ranma didn't want to talk about the letter last night he got and said it was private for a reason." Nodako added

"Well I guess you can meet up with people and grow fond of them when you have been on a training journey for 10 years" Kasumi said

"I think your right Kasumi but who ever this person was they might've had an impact on ranma's life if he is acting like this" Nodako said with a little tear coming down

"What do you think we can do to help ranma?" Kasumi questioned depressly

Nodako grasped Kasumi's shoulder softly and said to her"We'll leave him alone for right now to let him mourn and if he needs us he will open up to us and tell us when he is ready."

"Okay... I just hope Ranma is okay he is also like a little brother to me and don't want him to feel this way" Kasumi was able to say

With that Kasumi tried leaving the room but Nodako stopped before she left and called out her name"Kasumi."

"Yes" Kasumi responded

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about stuff like this it really helps a lot that someone will hear what I have on my mind right now." Nodako replied

"Your very welcome auntie it's no big deal to me to talk to anyone in a private manner"Kasumi then smiled again

Both women got back to doing their own task for the day as they heard Soun and genma argueing in another game of shogi.

With that everyone went on with their day

* * *

 _Later that day back at the school_

Everything went like normal with mrs hinako teaching to the class and ranma staying awake through the class.

Akane couldn't help but stare at ranma all that time they were in their trying to figure out what is going on with him because she has never seen this side of ranma before

'What is going on with him?' Akane kept on repeating that question ever since they got to the school.

The next bell rang for lunch and everyone went out as ranma jumped out the window to the bottom floor.

"Ranma wait"Akane tried to stop him before he jumped out but it was too late as he was already by the second floor'I'll catch him down at the field and talk to him there.' As she thought and ran down the stairs to meet up with her fiancé

Ranma was a little calmer when he jumped out but still pissed at whatever is bugging him.

'I can't think straight right now I'll skip lunch today and take a nap instead' ranma thought as he was falling

He then landed softly on his feet and standed. He then walked towards the tree he usually hangs out by and rested on the branch.

Ranma then closed his eyes and dozed off worrying about nothing around him would harm him as he was in a deep sleep now

* * *

 _Flashback_

Back in the voided area with just a spotlight Ranma was laying on the ground with his eyes barely open and he started spitting out blood after that shot from the ladder

All ranma could see was aiden laying there with him and he looked up to see the two men over him holding something over them that seemed to be leathery yet still shiny in the middle.

The two men just stood over them and looked at them for a good moment and left with what they got

Ranma and aiden were still laying there for a few moments until aiden got to his feet first and proceeded to help up ranma.

Aiden picked ranma by his arm and put it around his shoulder"I got you man" aiden said

They proceeded to walk off as they were both limping from the fight they had been in into another spotlight in the void.

When they got to the other spotlight they turned back around to see the other spotlight

Ranma was just looking on as he was breathing hard of what he just went through with Aiden until suddenly ranma was pulled from behind and throw into a wall like structure.

Ranma was just fazed at what just happened as he was trying to figure out what is going on

The a shadowy figure appeared before him charging at him unloading rapid hits across ranma's temple

'Where is aiden?' Ranma could think as he was getting hit repeatedly

Then the shawdowed figure stopped as he looked on at ranma

Ranma was spitting out more blood as he looked up seeing who it was as his fazeness faded away revealing who attacked ranma.

To Ranma's surprise it was aiden who had attacked him from behind. Aiden just stood there looking at ranma with a disappointed face. Ranma was trying to figure out what was going on but all he could say was "why?"

Aiden just shook his head and backed up a little bit then started charging towards ranma connecting his foot to his chin

* * *

This caused ranma to wake up breathing heavy with his hand over his chest checking his heart. He then felt his face as something was running down from ranma's nose. His nose was bleeding as he picked at the blood to see what it was

It was almost like that dream was real.

It was 15 minutes into lunch and another 45 minutes until the next class

Ranma then got his bag to his side and pulled out the letter that he got from Aiden then read it over again.

"This isn't a challenge this is a callout"Ranma said angerly

Ranma then put the letter back in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil

Ranma was about to write when he heard a bell ring.

"Nihao ranma" shampoo said as she was riding on her bike toward ranma

"Crap I don't need this right now" Ranma muttered

Ranma then jumped from the tree and ran off to escape shampoo.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hey guys make sure to let me know what you think on how my story is coming along. And for now I'm trying to update this story once a week or whenever the next chapter gets finished. Also if any of you would like to now what the song was that I used it is called ready to die by Andrew W.K. Also feel free to ask any questions about the story. Thank you for your support**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma's secret past** **pt 3**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Ranma ran off from Shampoo trying to escape her and have peace to write what he wanted to write down. He hid behind the boys locker room building hoping that would be a good place to hide.

As he was hiding he peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

It wasn't when he saw Shampoo looking around for him

"You see where ranma go yes?"Shampoo asked curiously to one of the students. The student then nodded his head no.  
Shampoo then ran off looking for her airen

"Ahh good she's out of my hair. Now to get to work." Ranma was relieved but still angered from the dream that he had woken up from.

He then looked around his bag for a new piece of paper and pencil as he dropped the original when he was being chased by Shampoo.

"Man what do I put it's has been nearly two years since I have seen him?" Ranma said confuse and pissed off.

Ranma sat there for a little bit of time trying to think until Akane found out where he was and found him"Ranma"

The pigtailed martial artist shot his head looking at his fiancé

"Huh...what is it you want Akane?" Ranma asked in a calm but angry voice

"I was wondering where you were I needed to talk to you about something. And hey what is wrong with your face you got blood coming down your nose" Akane asked worriedly

"Well What is it that you need to talk about?"Ranma asked

"It has to do with this morning you never answered my question and I want to know why you took Kuno down so violently like that." Akane explained in a serious tone

Ranma then responded sadly"I don't want to talk about that.""why not?" Akane yelled in anger

"It's personal that I'm not ready to tell yet to anyone." Ranma said looking up to Akane "and to answer your other question about my face I wok" Ranma was cut off when shampoo finally found him

"Nihao airen" Shampoo said with excitement

"Shampoo how did you find me?" Ranma questioned as he was now starting to think of the possibilities of how Shampoo found him

"Shampoo hear loud kitchen destroyer yell at you and I protect Ranma for you are future husband" Shampoo said with her arms around ranma's neck

Akane only saw what happened when she started to connect the dots to ranma's face'shampoo's here,Ranma doesn't want to talk, and he had his nosebleed' Akane thought that ranma was being perverted with Shampoo was all that was going through her head right now.

"RANMA YOUR BEING PERVERTED WITH SHAMPOO AREN'T YOU THAT WILL EXPLAIN YOUR NOSEBLEEDING?" Akane yelled out in anger

Ranma then saw his fiancé get angered as Shampoo was holding onto him still

"Wait no it's not what it looks like that" Ranma said in his most serious tone

"LIAR BAKA" Akane yelled back

Ranma then proceeded to break Shampoo's grasp on him and confronted Akane " fine then if you came out here to get mad at me and not talk to me about what is going on then I'm leaving" Ranma then walked off back to the school in an angered fashion

* * *

Akane only stood there in shock in what she seen what Ranma did 'he didn't let Shampoo have him' Akane thought

As ranma was still walking off from Shampoo and akane; shampoo yelled for him

"Wait Ranma wife make too too sweet treat for husband please take" Shampoo asked cutely

Ranma then stopped in his tracks trying to processed what he just heard. He then turned around toward Akane and Shampoo with an emotionaless look on his face and asked curiously "what did you say Shampoo?"

"Wife say make too too sweet treat for husband... please take" shampoo stuttered out

Akane then Walked towards ranma"don't tell me your going to accept her cooking right in front of me." Akane yelled

Ranma didn't respond

"Hello I'm talking to you" Akane spoke up again

Still no response from ranma as he had the same look on his face from last night at dinner when he got the letter from America

Shampoo then Walked up to check on her airen and waved her hand in front of him and still no response "What kitchen destroyer do to ranma" Shampoo yelled at Akane

"Me what did I do it's more What like what you did you hussey." Akane fired back at Shampoo

The two girls just argued over what happened to ranma as he was just standing in his own world

* * *

Ranma was standing in a void with spotlight like in his dream but this time it was just him and in his normal clothes

All that was going though ranma's head right now was a echoing voice.

No a group of echoing voices saying the same thing

'Too sweet woot woot'

'Too sweet woot woot'

'Too sweet woot woot'

'Too sweet woot woot' was all that was going through his head

He then snapped out of it as he heard two faint voices getting louder and clearer like if they were arguing over something

* * *

When he snapped out of it he only saw it was Shampoo and akane argueing over him.

Ranma only saw what was going on and decided to break it up"hey hey hey cut it out already" Ranma said as he woke from his trance

"Husband wake take treat now" Shampoo smiled as she was pushing the dish towards ranma

Ranma looked down at Shampoo and pushed the dish away " thank you for your generosity but I'm not hungry." Ranma said in a depressed mood

"What wrong with ranma why no eat"Shampoo questioned

"He said he isn't hungry shampoo now get lost" Akane got in front of ranma

Ranma only just stood there seeing the two young women argueing again as he stood there looking on shaking his head

As ranma was just standing there watching them fight he heard a chain sound heading his way

Ranma,akane, and shampoo all jumped out of the way seeing that it was mouse who threw the chain at them

"SAOTOME HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT SHAMPOO LIKE THAT." Mouse yelled"I don't have a problem when you are trying to talk to her and not sweet talk her but not accepting a gift that she made for you your going to pay." Mouse explained as he was facing toward no one

"Mouse I'm over here" Ranma Called out"now I don't want to deal with this today anymore I have too much on me right now"

"Too bad saotome I need to face you in order to get married to shampoo as soon as possible and I will do at all cost to do so."Mouse vouched

Shampoo then intervened by smacking mouse on the head"Shampoo no marry stupid duck boy"

"Anyways I'm off I don't want to do with this right now and that's final" Ranma walked off with his back towards Mouse and Shampoo following her airen

"Ranma where are you going?" Akane questioned

Mouse now recovering from the hit from Shampoo got up and saw Ranma leaving " grrrr ah no you don't you're not going anywhere until I get what I want" Mouse then proceeded and dashed out another chain from robe throwing it around ranma's ankle.

Ranma looked down as he felt something wrap around his leg "huh what the hell"

Before ranma could realize it he was being pulled around in circles by mouse

"RANMA" Akane yelled out worriedly for her fiancée "Aiyah" shampoo screamed watching ranma being handled like he was being right now "Mouse stop now" Shampoo yelled at him

Mouse was too busy swinging ranma around to even had listen to anyone

When ranma was being swung he came with several objects headed his way colliding with a tree,wall, and some of the students. Every time ranma was hit by something a quick flashback of Aiden osprey kneeing him in the face would turn up. Ranma was just fazed not able to do anything in the situation he was in now.

"HAHHAHAHHAH I HAVE GOT YOU NOW SAOTOME I WILL DEFEAT YOU TODAY" Mouse loaughed our maniacally.

Students only watched as mouse was taking it to ranma like he has never done before until it was broken up by a splash of cold water causing both ranma and mouse to change

Akane saw what was happening to ranma and couldn't stand to see him not fight back. She immediately saw a hose and turned it on splashing mouse and ranma at the same time.

Mouse now a duck was quacking his way toward a sink outside the boys locker room while ranma now female only laid there

Akane and shampoo rushed to her side to make sure she was not hurt

"Ranma are you Okay?" Akane asked

"Stupid mouse pay for what he do to ranma" Shampoo exclaimed in anger

The two only sat there wondering if ranma would respond to anything and that's what they got when she shot up in her sitting position pissed off "where is Mouse?" Ranma said in a angered tone

Akane and Shampoo only were shocked to see ranma like this because she has never broke down like this in anger. They only took a few steps back to give her space to cool down

"Ranma calm down Mouse just caught you off your guard there is nothing to be mad about." Akane explained to her fiancé

"No I won't calm down because mouse did something that he is going to regret now" Ranma said as she shot back up to her feet looking for where that duck went in a pissed off mood

Ranma saw where mouse went so she had an idea of where she could find him

"Ranma stop" Akane yelled out as she frowned but ranma didn't listen and went on"What is going on with him to make him chase after Mouse?" Akane and Shampoo then chased after ranma to see what he was planning

* * *

Ranma got around the corner of a building and stood in place only to see mouse return to his human form standing right in front of her" damn you saotome having Akane do that to me in the middle of what I was doing to you makes a coward in my eyes" Mouse sputtered

Ranma only stood there as her anger grew from the comment made by stood there for an awkward few moments neither saying anything.

Akane and Shampoo finally found the two just standing in place wondering what was about to take place

Ranma finally broke her silence as she composed herself as and spoke up to Mouse" Mouse I'm warning you leave now. I told you I don't want to fight you today and challenge you on any other day because you do not want to face me in the way I'm in right now." Ranma said coldly

Mouse responded saying angering"you're not going to scare me with a warning saotome I'll hurt you in a way that you've never been hurt before now prepare to fight" Mouse said as he sent daggers flying ranma's way.

"Ranma move out of the way!" Akane yelled out worriedly for her

And that is what she did she ran towards mouse dodging the daggers and caught him by surprise"huh how'd you?"Mouse questioned as he was hit in his stomach by ranma.

Ranma released all her anger on Mouse by hitting mouse in jaw first then in the stomach followed up with a hard opened hand to the face. She proceeeded to spin kick him in his stomach followed up with a chop to the throat making in hard for him to breathe and make him left wide open. Ranma then unleashed rapid hits across Mouses body, Mouse was defenseless. When the final hit came she sent mouse flying a good 10 feet away from her.

Ranma was breathing hard with the things she had done."you're lucky I'm a girl right now because it would've been a lot worse had I been a guy." Ranma sputtered out

Mouse could barely lift his head off the ground to see ranma. He was shaking because of how his body was feeling right now and all he could see was ranma. He only stared at her for a good moment before finally fell unconscious.

Shampoo then came up to pour water over mouses body triggering his transformation so he'd be easier to carry home

Akane followed Shampoo to make sure Mouse was down and he was"Ranma what did he do to make you do this to him." No respond came when Akane turned around to find that he was gone

"*gasp* where ranma?" Shampoo questioned carrying mouse in her arms

"I don't know but I need to talk with him soon and find out why is he acting like this." Akane said with a worried look on her face for her fiancé

"Ranma must be in school to hide from kitchen destroyer" Shampoo said with a dirty smirk on her face

Akane got angry at Shampoo for calling her a kitchen destroyer but didn't have time because she needed to know where ranma was"thanks Shampoo Mabey he is in there I'll check right now" Akane said out gruntedly.

With that shampoo left with mouse back to the nekohanten while Akane made her way back to the school

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Nabiki was in the school eating her bento when she heard commotion coming from outside. She got up from her seat and went to the nearest window and started watching what unfolded between ranma and mouse

She saw the whole thing that happened on how she took down mouse like he did Kuno, really violently. She then saw mouse aided by shampoo while ranma ran away with akane and shampoos back turned towards her

'This has gotten out of hand I have got to find out what is going on with ranma right now before things get worse' Nabiki thought as she was watching ranma run back into the school

"Hey erza, asuka I need you to do something for me" Nabiki said to her employees

"What is it you need boss?" One of the girls asked

"I need you to spy on ranma for me and tell me if does anything out of the ordinary" Nabiki said

"Okay we'll do it but may I ask why?" Asuka asked

"Something is going on with ranma that I don't know about and I'm trying to find out why. That's why I need you two too spy on him for me so he doesn't think that something is going on. Is that good enough for you." Nabiki explained as best she can to her employers

Both girls nodded and did what they were told

The bell rang to go back to class and proceed on with the day

* * *

Akane found ranma in their home room just sitting at her desk writing on a piece of paper. Akane just sat next to him for the rest of the day but neither spoke to one another

 _Later_

School was finally let out with the final bell ringing with everybody leaving the class in a hurry.

Akane went out and waited to see when ranma would come and they walk home together but there was no sign of her 'where is he? He is usually out by now.' Akane thought to herself

Akane was standing there looking at the building hoping to see when her fiancé would come out. But when looking around she got the opposite. She saw ranma was still sitting in class looking down at something"What is she still doing in there" Akane wondered and ran back inside to see what ranma was up to

* * *

Ranma was the only student left in the classroom along with sitting at her desk.

She wondered why she was still here if school was let out already. She decided to call her out and figure out why "Ranma dear school is let out what are you still doing here."

No respond came as ranma was looking down on her desk writing something

was annoyed by the fact that he didn't respond so she got up from her desk and went up to her. She tapped her on the shoulder and Ranma looked up to see it was his teacher"ohh hey What is it you need?" Ranma said

"Ranma What are you still doing here. You are passing all your classes here so far there is no need for you to stay." Mrs. Hinako asked confused

Ranma then answered her question why she was still here"I need a quiet place to write something to someone and this is the only place I know where I know I won't be disturbed."

"My apologies then I didn't realize..." stopped as there was something strange about ranma's paper that she was writing on. She looked at it for a good minute before she realized that what she was reading wasn't Japanese but English words. She was surprised by the fact that one of her students knew another language.

"Ranma... how do you know how to write in English." was confused as she was trying to figure out how she knew it.

Before ranma could answer her question she said"before I answer your question can you answer mine."

Mrs. Hinako nodded her head yes

"Do you know how to read in English" "no but I recognize the writing when I did my studies back in school." She answered to ranma's question "Okay then I will answer your question then" Ranma said "I have always known how to write in English but I also know how to speak it as well here I'll show you." Ranma cleared her voice and said " _I can speak in English_ "Ranma said fluently "did you understand what I said?" Ranma asked her teacher calmly

shook her head no "that is amazing ranma why haven't you spoke up like that before" Mrs hinako asked in amazement

"Because I never needed until now to write a letter to someone I know who doesn't speak our language" Ranma frowned as she knew who she was talking about

"Well may I ask you to read it to me in Japanese so that way I can hear what you are putting." asked nicely

"Actually it's kind of personal that I don't want talk about with anyone except to whom I'm writing to" Ranma frowned even more at her teacher.

"Ohh I see" sighed softly

"Anyways I'm done writing and I'll be out of your hair now but before I go can I ask something from you." Ranma asked politely as she stood up from her desk

"What is it that you need?" asked lightly

"Do you have an envelope,stamps, and hot water that I can use." Ranma looked up to her teacher as nodded and went back to her desk to get the thing that her students asked of her.

Mrs. Hinako returned to ranma with envelope,stamps, and a warm thermal full of water in her hands and handed them off to ranma

Ranma then proceeded to fold his letter into the envelope and lick it shut. She then opened up the thermal and poured warm water on herself transforming her to he in front of his teacher. Ranma place the thermal on the desk and proceeded to the window and turned back towards his teacher "thank you sensei I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tommorow ranma" as waved goodbye and he jumped out of the window.

only looked out the window and she heard running heading towards her way.

Akane busted in gasping "Ranma where is he?"

"Ohh I'm sorry darling ranma just left" said guilty knowing the trouble Akane did to get up those flight of stairs to find her fiancé.

Akane faceplanted to the ground in disbelief "grrr can't I catch a break today" Akane moaned out

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hey guys make sure to let me know what you think on how my story is coming along. Also if there are thing you would like me to put in my story then comment them down and I'll try my best to see if I can make it work. Ohh and the part where ranma would start speaking English would be italicized to let you know that other charecters are speaking in another language. Anyways I'll make sure to come out with the next part as soon as possible when it's done because this one took me a while since I was trying to figure out how ranma would react with mouse with the mood he was in through the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma's secret past- pt4**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Ranma was still falling down from leaving the window at furikan and he finally landed softly when he reached the bottom. Ranma then looked at the envelope he had in his hand and had one thing on his mind' I got to send this letter to find out from him. hopefully he gets it we need to talk' with that ranma ran for the school gates and headed off to get his letter delivered.

Little did ranma know when he ran off he was being spied on by Nabiki's employees that were hiding in the bushes.

"We better follow him to find out for nabs what is going on asuka" erza said urgently as they left there hiding spot to follow ranma.

"You mean to tell me he just left right now" Akane whimpered out

"Yes I'm afraid so Akane but I might have a clue where he may have went onto so you can search around there but this is all I know." said as she put her finger on her chin " I think he may have went to a post office after he jumped out the window."

"Post office why do you think he went there" Akane questioned her teacher with a confused look on her face.

"He wrote a letter to someone that he knows and he wants to send it to them because he also asked me for an envelope to put the letter in." then looked at the time on the wall and realized she needed to be somewhere "I'm sorry Akane but I need to be somewhere right now this is all that I can give you about where ranma might be right now."

"It's okay but I hope you are right that he is there" Akane said with a fake smile as she left the school in search for her fiancé so she could give him a piece of her mind

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the nekohanten**

Shampoo and mouse arrived at the restaurant with cologne coming to the aid of mouse as she saw he was defeated and brought home by Shampoo once again.

"I take it that it was son-in-laws work again was it not?" Cologne asked Shampoo as she brought mouse to the table to be examined

"Yes great grandmother airen hurt stupid duck bow real good today." Shampoo said as she was relieved from carrying that duck all the way home

"Very Well then bring the kettle and I will examine him" cologne requested

Shampoo went into the kitchen and got the hot kettle on the stove and brought it back into the main room and poured it over an unconscious mouse.

When mouse returned to human form he was bare naked and could barely even move his body around after taking the beating from ranma

Cologne shouted as mouse was now starting to get to his feet"put some clothes you fool your in the nude in front of us" cologne threw a pair of pants towards mouse way and he put them on

After putting on the pants mouse fainted down to the floor

Cologne hopped her way towards mouse to see how he was doing; he was out cold. While he was like this she thought of opportunity to take a look at mouse to see what the damages were this time and what she can do for him."Shampoo dear please carry mouse up to his room and be with him I'll be up in a bit to aid him dear."

"Yes great grandmother " Shampoo did as told and took mouse to his room and laid him in his back with a pillow behind his head.

Cologne then hopped into the room with some healing supplies and started to examine mouses body.

The first thing that caught her eyes were the bruises all over his body but one in particular stuck out to her the most. She noticed there was a big bruise across Mouses neck that could've been made from a punch from a open hand. She then got off her stick and poked around his body for any response. She got three as she poked at his ribs. She felt his body for herself by hand and surely enough the three ribs she felt were broken.

Cologne started to wonder if it was really ranma that did this because this was never like him to hurt someone like this."Shampoo are you sure son-in-law did this to Mouse?" Cologne looked up at Shampoo and questioned

"Yes Shampoo see with very own eyes why you ask" Shampoo responded with another question

Cologne then had a worried face" because these marks left on mouses body these marks don't look like his hits. did son-in-law act any different today that you may have noticed?" Cologne asked looking up at Shampoo while standing by mouse to his side

"Yes ranma act different today. First he didn't want any Shampoos treat I made for airen and froze in place when I mentioned it." Shampoo recalled off the top her memory

"Anything else?" Cologne asked

"Yes then mouse came and fight airen but airen want no fight today with Mouse. Mouse got angery at ranma and toss chain around airens leg and started spinning him around. Ranma do nothing, he was no fighting back. Kitchen destroyer then spray mouse and ranma with hose and curse them. Female ranma was lying on ground and while duck boy ran away. Ranma got up really angry and search for mouse. Shampoo never seen ranma like this before." Shampoo explained every little detail as she could to her grandmother for her to understand her broken Japanese.

Cologne stood there trying to comprehend shampoos story and had one question. "Shampoo What is it exactly you said that made son-in-law stay in place?"

"Shampoo say Ranma wife make too too sweet treat for husband please take is all said." Shampoo remembered exactly the words she said to ranma earlier today when she met up with him

Cologne was trying to think what could it been what shampoo said to ranma that made him freeze up "I can't think of anything that can make son-in-law so angry but my hunch is telling me it's something you said Shampoo. Don't worry if you did anything wrong to disown son-in-law as you were trying to offer him something nice." Cologne said as she saw Shampoo starting to look depressed for thinking she made ranma angry in the first place. But at last Shampoo came to understand none of this was her fault."thank you great grandmother for kind words"

"Your quite welcome shampoo. Now if you please leave I'll aid mouses wounds and we'll stop by son-in-laws a little later and ask why he did what he did to is going on with son-in-law and we need to know what it is before anything bad happens." cologne ordered shampoo nicely

"Hai will do great grandmother" Shampoo responded smiling

* * *

Ranma was running to the post office as he left school with nothing on his mind than getting his letter to Aiden.

Meanwhile erza and asuka were still trying to keep up with ranma and be kept out of his sight at the same time"ugghh doesn't this guy know when to take a break every once in a while." Erza poured out "quite You we need to find this out for Nabiki so she can figure out what is going on with ranma" asuka demanded to erza as they were hiding around the corners spying on ranma.

Ranma was still running while the two girls were still following.

Ranma can see the day and saw he had plenty of time to stop by the post office. So he decided to turn into the park and rest for a little bit before going on anymore. 'I got plenty of time I need to get my mind right right now before anything happens that I won't like' ranma thought as he was walking towards a bench in the park to set his bag down and sit down.

Erza and asuka were hiding in the bushes just staring at Ranma wondering what he is doing."he's probably resting right now this can be our chance too rest up to before he goes off again." Erza whispered as asuka nodded.

"But hey I think I see something that might help what Nabiki might be looking for" asuka noticed in ranma's bag"What is it"Erza asked "you don't see that letter in ranma's bag that might be a key to getting some answers for nabiki" asuka replied."I think you may be right but what makes you so sure?" Erza questioned once again" haven't you noticed ranma was carrying that letter all the way here when we were chasing him why would he put it away now of places." Asuka made her point." Okay that's a good point but how are we going to get that letter without being seen without ranma noticing he'll pick up on us if we try to sneak." Erza agreed as she and asuka were trying to think of a plan to get that letter from Ranma.

Ranma was just sitting on the bench thinking a little bit of his past.

His anger start to grow as he remembered being kicked in the face by Aiden. Ranma calmed down for a little bit as he whispered to himself "I have been waiting years for this opportunity and I'm not going to waste it." As he stared off at the lake in front of where he was sitting.

Ranma just sat there for a few moments looking at the lake until he heard a relaxing noise right next to the lake.

Ranma turned his head toward the noise and saw it was a handful of people gathered around a women playing a violen.

Ranma noticed the women was wearing a black skirt all the way down to her knees while wearing a pair of black leather boots. She wore a red blouse with a black button up vest over herself. She was also wearing a red bandanna around her short brown hair. She was slender, short to about akanes height, and had pale skin.

Ranma then got up from the bench and walked over to where all the people were gathered around and listened to the violen play on.

Ranma was starting to completely calm down as he remembered listening to the violen start to bring back a postive memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ranma was in a room laying down on a couch while his leg in a brace was resting on a set of pillows . The room was a modern western kind of living room with brown couches and white walls surrounding it.

While laying down ranma saw a women walk into the room to come check up on him" how are you feeling dear?" The women asked politely.

The women had blonde-brown hair that was let down to her shoulders. Her eyes were extremely hazel to complement her palish yet tanish skin. She wore a red and blue plad button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with some jeans and boots that matched really quite nicely.

"I'm starting to get better but man I wish I wasn't like this right now." Ranma said readjusting himself to come in eye contact with the women.

"Ranma you know what the doctor said you can not compete for another week if you do you will only make your leg worse." The women reminded ranma.

"I know but I feel as though as if I should be out there right now helping Aiden right now." Ranma blurted out as he felt guilty and angry at himself for not doing anything to help Aiden

"I know you want to help Aiden but Aiden wants you to rest up so you two can do what you do best when you return back on the road again." The women said so kindly to help ranma calm down.

"I know that but that's what I miss doing. what I do most which is martial arts and learning this form of the art from osprey family is the best that I have learned so far in my years of training." Ranma expressed his love for the art because it's the only thing that he had while growing up unlike any other kids his age.

"Well it's true that you have been learning fighting styles all around the world with father but is that the only thing you want your whole life to be ranma." The women vaguely explained to ranma what she was thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma questioned about what the women was talking about

"What I mean is that fighting isn't the only thing in life that can do whenever you can't do it like the situation your in right now." The women reminded of ranma that he was in a brace." You can do other stuff besides the art and still enjoy it just like you do fighting or even better."

Ranma just gave a small chuckle" nothing is going to replace my love for the art but now that I think about it you are right there is more to life than just fighting. Maybe I ought to do something new while I'm still recovering and see if I might like it." He said in a curious voice as he was trying to figure out what he would do beside the art.

The women then spoke up "Well I'll let you think about what you might to do but for right now you need your rest."

Ranma nodded and layed his head back on the couch and took a nap as the women left the room to let him rest.'hmm what do I want to do' he thought to himself

 _45 minutes later_

Ranma finally awoke as he was still laying on the couch that he slept on. He just sat up looking at nothing trying to wake up from his nap but still thinking what he would like to do."man this is harder than I though I still don't know what I would want to do that doesn't have to deal with the art."

Ranma sat there for a few moments trying to think but nothing came to him.

Suddenly ranma heard a faint scratching sound from where he was sitting. He heard it was coming outside the room he was staying in and decided to check it out as he hopped on his one good leg into a dark hallway. Ranma saw at the end of the hallway was a light source to the right and that is where the noise was coming from.

Carefully not putting weight on the bad leg he hopped towards the doorway. As he was getting closer the scratchy sound started to sound relaxing. Ranma got to the door and creeped in to see the blonde-brown women sitting in a chair with a violen against her chest.

The women noticed ranma in the doorway"Ohh my ranma did I wake you and why are you out of bed you need your rest." The women said strictly.

"Ohh I'm sorry it's just that I heard a noise and I was wondering what it was" Ranma said apologetically

"Well I'm playing my violin right now it's a good way to kill time for me whenever I get the chance to play it." The women explained

"It sounds so beautiful how it's played." Ranma said as he was starting at the smooth brown wooden violen.

The women noticed ranma's eyes on the violen and thought of something. " Ranma would you like to learn to play the violen?"

Ranma had to think about it for a moment 'man she played that so beautifully but why does she want me to learn it.' Ranma then realized ' wait this might be a good way to do something other than the art maybe I should give it a try.'

After thinking it over ranma spoke up to the women"I would love to learn how to play it hey maybe I might be good as you with practice "

"That is very good ranma that you want to do this. Here take this and I'll start teaching you the basics." The women said kindly as she handed the violen over to ranma to practice

 _Five hours later_

"Ranma you learned so fast to play it how do you it?" The women questioned in surprise as she watched ranma play a full song on the violen so clean and no mistakes

"What can I say I'm a fast learner." Ranma said proudly.

"Ranma you are on a high level now of playing the violen in such a really short time that's amazing" the women said proudly too

"It's all thanks to you without you I couldn't find what I might do without the art." Ranma bowed "I want to say thank you for taking up some of your time to teach how to play." Ranma said gracefullly.

"You are quite welcome ranma and please you have been living with us for quite a bit now. If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you called me mom since you don't know who your mom is." said in a kindly matter.

Ranma looked at to her eyes and had a hard time trying to say it as he never knew his real mom and someone else wanted him to call them their mom. Ranma had a hard time trying to get it out but he managed and said it" I really appreciate teaching me how to play the violen 'mom'" Ranma said with a light smile.

Ranma the returned to playing the violen and faded out of his memorie to hear the women still playing her violin in the park.

* * *

"What is he doing?""who cares now is out chance to get that letter from ranma's bag before he comes back." Erza and asuka urgently went over to ranma's bag and got the letter that they have been looking for.

They went back to the bushes to look at the letter to see what he had wrote"hold on we don't want to leave any clues to ranma that he is missing his letter so let's just take a picture of what we need and return it back to ranma's bag" Asuka said

"Alright that sounds like a good plan" Erza said as she held the letter to the sky to see the writing through the envelope but she couldn't make out what it said because it was written in a different language."damn it I can't read it but hey take a picture and we can translate this later for Nabiki." Erza ordered asuka.

Asuka took the picture and it came out of her camera."I never knew ranma knew another language let alone write it." Asuka said in surprise.

"Well he's been here in Nerima for two years now and he still manages to surprise everyone with something new but I wonder why he is writing in a different language." Erza said as she took her eyes off the letter and back towards ranma still standing there listening to the women playing her violin.

"Okay asuka go put it back.""me why do I have to do it." Asuka questioned in shock "Well I don't want to get seen by ranma that's all" Erza said

"And what about me I don't want to get caught by ranma either." Asuka pouted

The two girls were arguing over who was going to put the letter back but still couldn't decide.

* * *

Meanwhile ranma listened on to the women playing the violen and it brought a smile to his face for the first time today.

Ranma felt calm and generous that he dove into his pocket and pulled out whatever yen he had left in his pocket and threw it in the case of the violinist.'time to get going now' ranma though as he needed to get the letter to the post office before they closed and walked over to the bench where his bag was sitting.

Ranma found that the letter was still in his bag when he got there."there that wasn't so hard was it." Asuka explained as she had leaves in her hair as so was Erza's "whatever lets just go give Nabiki what we found and be done with this." Both girls nodded and creeped away making sure no one noticed them.

Ranma picked up his bag when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Ranma turned around to see who it was and it was the violinist behind him."oh hey... umm you play that really good out there you know" Ranma said as he was complementing the violinist violen skills but was wondering why the she was in front of him

She then proceeded to brings her hand towards ranma and opened it to show that it was the yen that he had give her"thank you for your compliment and yen about my skills but I don't take any money for my performances. I appreciate that you did do that for me though." The violinist said

Ranma saw the sweet smile one her face but had to turn her down on her offer."no keep the yen listening to you today actually made my day."

"Are you sure you don't want your yen back I really don't need it." She said as she pulled the yen back towards herself.

"I'm sure listening to you today made me smile for the first time today." Ranma said nicely

The violinist stood there for a moment"thank you for your generosity and I'm happy to have made your day brighter." The violinist bowed

"Your welcome and listening to you made me think of the days that I used to play the violen." Ranma mentioned

The violinist smiles and offered out her hand again to shake"I'm Kay, kay Suzuki" she mentioned her name

Ranma saw and shook her hand back"I'm ranma, ranma saotome." He mentioned his name back.

"So you use to play the violen well can I see what you can play." Kay asked politely

Ranma stood there for a good moment as well then responded"I don't know it's been a while since I last played." Unsure of himself

"I don't care if you're really bad I just want to hear what you got" Kay said as she handed off her violen off to ranma.

Ranma took the violen and looked back at Kay"alright here is what I got" Ranma said as he was setting himself up to play the violen but was cut off when he heard a slicing sound heading his way.

Ranma turned to look and he saw a red bamboo umbrella heading his way and pushed Kay out of the way to protect her. Ranma caught the umbrella and looked the way it came from"dammit ryoga what do you want" Ranma then threw the umbrella back at ryoga

Ryoga caught the umbrella and started to talk"Ranma how could you talk to another girl while being akanes fiancé you make me sick." Ryoga said angerly

Ranma then talked back" What is wrong with talking to another girl it's not like I'm flirting with her or anything"

ryoga came back"no there is nothing wrong talking to another girl but I bet you were going to flirt with her right now. I should beat the hell out of you right now." Ryoga added in

ranma felt his anger started to slowly rise up again but kept himself cool"based on how my day is going so I'm taking it that you won't want to hear what I would have to say" Ranma said coldly

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga yelled out charging after ranma

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm a little late on this chapter but I'm coming up with ideas as the story comes along and I have been reading a lot of ranma x Kasumi fanfic as well and it's given me some ideas to make my own version so that may come out soon. Also if anyone wants to rewrite this story they see fit go right ahead I want to see if anyone can write this story better than i can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga yelled out charging after ranma.

"Kay get out the way you might not want to be here for this." Ranma said to her as he got into a fighting stance reading for Ryoga's attack.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy?" Kay asked worriedly.

"I'm sure I have had plenty of run ins with him before." Ranma said confidently

Kay only nodded to Ranma's warning as she grabbed her violin then backed off to a safe distance to watch what was going to unfold.

Ryoga was still charging while all that went down and he was as ready as was Ranma ready to fight each other.

"Let's do this." Ranma whispered to himself as Ryoga popped up in front of him ready to send the first blow.

Ranma blocked his punch by crossing his arms across his chest and taking the blow, but immediately broke his defense as he went into offense and gave a roundhouse kick to him but missed.

Both young men traded blows with one another but neither were able to land a shot.

"Wow this is amazing I can feel the wind coming off there punches and kicks from here." Kay whispered as she was witnessing a fight that she has never seen before unlike any other.

Finally after all the dodging it was Ryoga who landed the first hit across Ranma's stomach and sent him flying towards the tree in the park. Ranma broke through two trees but got up, dusted himself off and got back in the fight.

Ranma charged toward Ryoga and tackled him down to the ground. Ranma immediately got back up and was about to stomp Ryoga's chest in,but he managed to move out of the nick of time by doing a back roll onto his feet. As soon as Ryoga got to his feet he insulted the pigtailed martial artist "what's wrong can't hit ugghh."

Ranma caught him with him with his right hand across his jaw knocking him back to a knee on the ground."you were saying." Ranma said back.

Ryoga got back up to his feet as well and returned to the fight as both young men were trading blows from kicks to punches for a really good amount of time.

"It's amazing watching them fight and keep coming back up after taking a hit that no ordinary person can take at all I wonder if they are human." Kay commented on both the martial artists skills.

As they were fighting it started to pick up with one backing up from one another and people having to dive out of their way not to get hurt.

* * *

As they were fighting they ran into Asuka and Scarlet who were walking throughout the park after they were done spying on Ranma and got what they needed.

"I wonder what Ranma wrote down what we can't read." Asuka said as she looked at the picture of the envelope.

"Who knows what he wrote down it can probably be a letter to one of his other fiancé's that we don't know about and he wrote it in another language just in case someone might have founded." Scarlet stated her own opinion until both girls heard a noise behind them.

They saw it was both Ranma and Ryoga fighting with each other again and only head their way"quick dive out of the way Asuka." Scarlet yelled out for her friend as they both jumped out of the way.

However Asuka dropped the photo of the letter when she hit the ground, but it flew off in the wind from the martial artist punches and landed in the lake of the park."NOOOOO… Nabiki is going to kill us that we didn't bring anything back." Asuka worried for themselves as to what Nabiki might do to them if they came back to her empty handed to her without any info about Ranma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Akane was walking her way onto the post office hoping to find her fiance there, but stopped at the park when she heard crashing from there and decided to take a look at what it was.'maybe he is here,no one in this town makes ruckus like him.' referring to her fiance as she thought.

She ran to the park and what she saw would make what she thought was right. It was Ranma fighting with Ryoga once more.'dammit doesn't he know to stop picking on Ryoga." Akane thought as she jumped to conclusion as to why they were fighting."RANMA STOP FIGHTING" she yelled so loud that it made both martial artist stay in place to wonder who said that.

"Huh Akane What are you doing here?" Ranma wondered as he saw Akane where he was standing.

"I'm trying to look for you, but you are here trying to pick a fight with Ryoga." Akane said angerly with a mad look on her face.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight,he's the one that charged after me for a fight."Ranma said back to her.

Ryoga not wanting to be blamed by Akane for starting the fight he thought of way to get himself out the situation "Well Your were the one flirting with the girl over there." Ryoga pointed at Kay as to who he was talking about to Akane.

Kay only saw Ryoga pointing at her, but didn't know how she was part of this. She only looked on at both martial artist and Akane who was starting to give a mad look to Ranma.

"RANMA!" Akane said coldly "you are trying to hit on other girls when I'm worried about you." She said in more anger."Ryoga go ahead and do what you want with him." Akane said as she turned her back towards Ranma.

"Wait Akane it's not what it looks like." Ranma said as he was trying to talk to Akane,but was cut off when he dodged a flying kick coming from Ryoga.

Ranma and Ryoga were back where they started and resumed their match."dammit I don't need this." Ranma whispered to himself as they both started to fight each other again.

Kay only saw as the two men were fighting each other again,but her eyes locked on Akane. She decided to confront her about believing what Ryoga said and making it a harder day on Ranma. So she walked up to Akane and spinner her around."Hey what is wrong with you;don't you think it'll be a good idea to know the full story first before jumping into assumption."

"What is wrong with me he is the one being an idiot by flirting with another girl and doing it behind his fiancé's back." Akane replied back.

"Flirting...He wasn't flirting with me." Kay put her hand across her chest from the cause of disbelief that she was hearing right now."Earlier I was playing my violin in the park and Ranma so happened to come by and listen to me. He liked my performance and he gave me some yen for my talent and walked away. But I don't accept money for my performances so I decided to give it back to him when he walked away and caught him. He didn't want the yen back and he told me to keep it, but right as we were introducing each other that dumb fool over there threw his umbrella at us and wanted to start a fight with Ranma." Kay explained the long story to Akane to get her facts straight.

Akane just face palmed because she knew now that she made a horrible mistake now by letting the fight go on between them."crap why do I always do this."

Both women watched the two fighting still, but it was too close to call who was going to win.

* * *

Ranma was dodging all the attacks Ryoga was throwing while Ryoga was studying how Ranma moves when he dodges.'I have to get this right, this move I try next maybe the finishing blow.' He thought as to when he going to use his next move.

Carefully Ryoga allowed himself to get pushed back on purpose to set up the move while Ranma was charging towards him,but quickly he saw that Ranma was wide open "bingo" Ryoga said with a smirk on his face.

As he saw Ranma charging towards him he decided to lift his right foot in the air and connect it to his chin.

Ranma saw what was coming his way,however what Ryoga did just made his world move slow around him.

As he saw Ryoga's foot coming towards him a quick flash of Aiden in Ryoga's place came to Ranma of him kicking him in the face.

After that Ranma saw what was coming his way and his temper let loose. He dodged Ryoga's kick and grabbed his leg while he was still in the air and flung him over his shoulder onto the ground hard,flat on his back.

Ranma let go of Ryoga's leg and pounced on top of him hitting across his face multiple times as hard as he can.

"Oh my kami! What has gotten into him he is a mad man." Akane said worriedly as she saw the fight shift to a beat down on Ryoga.

"We have to stop him right now before something get worse." Kay said urgently to Akane as both women nodded and rushed towards Ranma.

Ranma was not stopping at all he was beating on a defenseless Ryoga now.

Ryoga still conscious felt every blow connect to his face, but his body wouldn't move at all from the shock of the fight on how it turned out. 'What has gotten into him, usually when we fight we fight, but this just feels like if I did something to set him off' Ryoga thought as he was getting punched repeatedly across his face again and again that he finally got a black eye from one of the punches.

Ranma was still beating on Ryoga, he still saw that his eyes were wide open and he was conscious so he still decided to throw even more punches while Akane was calling out to him.

"RANMA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Akane yelled seriously and worried for what he might do next.

He didn't do so but kept on punching Ryoga. A few more punches later Ranma had another quick flash. As he was punching Ryoga he saw himself in his place getting punched and stopped punching. He then looked at his hands and was now scared.' No I'm not him.' He thought making a scared face as he looked up from his hands to see a beaten up Ryoga laying on the ground.

Akane and Kay saw the scared look on his face and were now worried about him than Ryoga that something was wrong with him.

Ranma's scarness went away when he got himself together and decided to pick up Ryoga from his shirt.

"Ranma please don't hurt him more he is already hurt bad enough." Akane said

"Don't worry I'm not I just want to say something to him." Ranma said so coldly as he looked into Ryoga's one good eye and made contact with him.

It sent shivers through Ryoga's body to see him like this and be staring at him like that. He just wanted to get out of there to live to fight another day with him but Ranma was holding on tight as he was trying to escape.

"Ryoga listen to me and listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say this once." Ranma said in a cold angered tone.

Ryoga only nodded to what he said and listened on.

Ranma continued "if you are going to beat me you are going to beat me, but never and I mean never use that move on me again you got that." He stresses out his warning to Ryoga,but only nodded to him and let him go as he finished, making him fall onto the ground. Ranma then got his bag from the bench that he was sitting at earlier and walked off.

Akane saw the anger in Ranma's eyes were dying down as he walked past both her and Kay. "Wait up Ranma where are you going?" Akane asked as he was walking off but didn't answer."I better follow him just to make sure something else doesn't go wrong." Akane said out loudly.

"May I come along I would like to ask him questions myself." Kay said as she was looking at Akane.

Akane has thought about taking a girl she just met to ask her fiancé some questions. But a second thought came to her and maybe she could get some more info about what happened just before she got to the park."sure only if you don't mind me asking some questions myself along the way."

"Not at all." Kay said.

With an agreement both girls followed Ranma wherever he was going and asked questions along the way to each other.

* * *

Nabiki was now just getting home from school until she stopped at the gates of her home and heard running coming from behind her. She turned around to see it was her two employees running towards her."they must have messed up if they are running towards me like this." Nabiki said as she pinched her head in disappointment.

Finally when then Asuka and Scarlet reached Nabiki they were panting from the long run they had to get to her.

"So what is it that you have for me about Ranma." Nabiki said with her hands on her hips hoping that her employees would have found out something.

"About that Nabiki we had something to bring you that might have been useful but it got destroyed." Asuka spoke up for the both of them in a nervous tone.

Nabiki had a curious look on her face at what they might have found, but she was mad at the fact that they lost something to help figure out what might be going on with Ranma "what… what is it that you found and how did you lose it?"

"Well umm we followed Ranma right after school and we noticed he had a letter in his hand when he left" Scarlet explained the first part of the story.

"But then he stopped by the park to rest by a bench and we decided to hide in the bushes behind him. Then I noticed he put the letter in his bag and I came up with the idea of taking it from him while he wasn't looking." Asuka explained what she remembered. "Luckily for us he got up and went to listen to some women play a violin and we used that opportunity to go over to his bag and take the letter."

"However when we got the letter we didn't want to take a chance of letting him know his letter went missing so we decided to hold it up to the sun and take a picture of the letter of what we could see, leave with what we got, and leave." Scarlett Mentioned out her story.

Nabiki was intrigued now that they found something useful for her to work with, but was now starting to get suspicious of how they lost the photo."so you care to explain why you don't have the photo of the letter with you right now." Nabiki said with a sinister look on her face.

Both the girls turned blue from the look Nabiki told them because they knew something bad would happen if she found out the truth.

Finally Asuka spoke up and explained what happened in a nervous tone."well when we were leaving the park Ranma got into another fight with Ryoga and they were running towards us. We had to jump out of the way so that way we wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, but as we jumped I had the letter in my hand and it slipped out. The wind then blew it away into the lake in the park and we couldn't get it back." Asuka explained what happened to the photo of the letter.

"You idiots you had one job to do." Nabiki got mad at the fact that her employees lost a chance to find out what has been wrong with Ranma today and now they blew it. "Your two are going to pay for this."

"Please Nabiki don't get mad at us we tried our best to get you what you want please don't make us something terrible." both girls pleaded for mercy from Nabiki for what she might do to them.

"And why should I unless one of you two can give me something useful right now you are going to pay the price for not getting me what I want." Nabiki said in a cold tone. She then got an idea that she should have asked in the first place to clear everything up. "Hold on you may not have to pay the price if you can tell me one thing that I should've asked in the very beginning." Nabiki switched from a serious boss to her business women act

"Oh please we'll say anything what is it that you want to know." both girls prayed their hands together and were on both knees thankful that Nabiki had a change of heart to give them a second chance.

Nabiki saw this and asked on "when you took a picture of that letter did you read what it said?"

Both girls then looked at each other in worry because they did look at the letter, but they couldn't read it since it was in a different language."umm the thing was Nabs we did try to read the letter, but we couldn't because it was written in a different language that we can't understand. I also read the mailing address and his handwriting matched with the handwriting in the letter so I'm guessing he wrote that himself " Scarlet spoke up.

Nabiki was surprised that Ranma was carrying a letter that was written in a language that she never knew that he could write in "do you know what kind of language it was he wrote in?"

"Well to the looks of it they looked like english letters." Scarlet said in a guessing tone.

Nabiki had to think for a moment trying to piece the puzzle together, but had a hard time coming to a conclusion of what it could mean. She then looked at her scared employees "thank you I will see what I can do with this information that you have given me." Nabiki said as she turned away from both girls and walked into her home.

Both girls were fazed by the fact that they were let off easy this time.

"Why did she need to know why it was written in another language what can she get out of that?" Asuka asked scaredly but was interrupted by Scarlet grabbing her shoulders.

"Who cares lets just get out of here before Nabiki changes her mind and makes us do more of her dirty work." Scarlet said scared as she grabbed Asuka and ran away from the tendo dojo.

* * *

As Nabiki entered her own home she immediately let everyone know she was there and was greeted back from Kasumi and Nodako coming from the kitchen.

Nabiki decided to enter the kitchen and get a snack as Nodako and Kasumi were prepping the meal for tonight's dinner.

Kasumi noticed her sister in the kitchen as she was cutting the food "oh hello Nabiki how was your day at school today?" She said in a cheerful tone.

Nabiki responded after she got a bag of chip from the cabinet "today was a very interesting day different from usual." She said in a modest tone as she ate a chip and looked away from her sister.

"Oh how so Nabiki?" Kasumi said as she stopped cutting the food to dump into the boiling pot.

"Well let's just say this has to with Ranma acting different today." Nabiki said.

Nodako was by the sink cleaning some of the kitchen utensils when she heard Nabiki brought up her son's name and stopped to listen in. She mostly wanted to listen because of the way he acted this morning wasn't like himself and wanted to know what is going on with her son right now."Nabiki what has my son done that is different from your other days at school." She said in a concerning voice as she turned toward her.

Nabiki knew they had to know what had happened today or else thing would get worse if things wouldn't resolve. She then put her bag of chips down and explained "well first when we walking to school Ranma was walking on top of the fence while we were on the ground. We decided to ask him about what had happened last night while we were walking, but we didn't know that he stopped while we walked until we didn't get and answer and decided to turn around. From what I saw he didn't respond to anything. After a moment or two he just ran off from us to the school and Akane had chased him while I walked." She explained the first part of the long story.

Nodako wondered why her son would do that run off with no reason, it was now starting to get her skeptical"please go on." She wanted to know more of the story.

Nabiki then resumed to her story "so after he got to the school we caught him and asked what's going on and all he said was that it didn't matter. I know he was lying and I had caught him on about it and to tell the truth about it. He still didn't budge." She snapped her fingers to exaggerate her story."then Akane asked why he didn't want to talk about and he was going to say something until he was cut off by Kuno baby. Kuno wanted to challenge him to a match, but he refused saying that he isn't in the mood and to fight him another day." After Nabiki said that last part both Soun and Genma came running in.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN FIGHT ANOTHER DAY HE IS SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE NO MATTER THE TIME OR PLACE." genma yelled as he was in the kitchen door holding on to the edges yelling in anger of his son while Soun was behind him.

"I think we ought to teach the boy a lesson the he must always follow The Anything Goes Martial Arts rules at all times" Soun said vigorously.

Just then water was thrown at both men making one of them a giant panda thanks to Nodako."please proceed Nabiki there will be no more interruptions."

"Thank you auntie." She said in a graceful tone "As I was saying Ranma didn't want to fight Kuno, but that all changed when he brought up the fact that these two just said right now. Then I looked over at Ranma and his head snapped back a little and he agreed to kuno's challenge after what he said." Nabiki stopped to take a breather real quick. "Anyways they moved to fight on the field and everyone at the school was there to watch. Kuno allowed him to make his first move, but he didn't take it and just stood there doing nothing for a long time. Eventually Kuno got sick of waiting and decided to rush him with his bokken, but it didn't end well for him." Nabiki stopped real quick to remember what she saw that morning.

"May I take guess that Ranma defeat that Kuno boy as usual." Kasumi took a guess but was expecting her answer to be right.

"Yes he did, but in a different way. Ranma grabbed his bokken as it was coming down and snatched it away from him and started beating him with his own weapon until it shattered and broke his arm in different places." Nabiki stressed out.

The whole family in the kitchen gasped,except for Nabiki,for the fact that Ranma did something like has never been like him to intentionally hurt someone like this even if the hated him so much.

"Why did he do that to him?" Nodako said in a stern voice.

"I have no idea,but my best guess was that he wanted to teach him a lesson to listen to him when he says so. But what he did to Kuno isn't nearly as bad as what happened later today." Nabiki responded.

"What happened next?"Soun said in the background.

"During lunch today he was in a fight with mouse in his female form, but however it seemed mouse did something to her to set her off." Nabiki said in wondering tone because she didn't know what both martial artist were fighting over this time." I noticed all this going down while I was in my home room and saw she was pissed at something and decided to charge mouse without hesitation. Even when mouse threw his daggers she didn't flinch at all and got in front of him and started beating him with his bare hands." Nabiki explained what she saw.

Just then a voice from out of nowhere popped out "Ahh so I see that you were telling the truth Shampoo it was son-in-laws that do that to Mouse." Everyone looked to see it was Cologne and Shampoo were there in the tendo household.

"Great elder Cologne what are you doing here?" Kasumi spoke up for everyone who had that question on their mind.

"I am here to find out what is troubling son-in-law because when I saw the bruises on Mouse's body that didn't look like his punches at all. His punches looked like if they were out of anger all over his body. He even managed to brake some bones in his body when I checked Mouse." Cologne explained what she examined on Mouse body.

The whole family stood in even more shock from what was revealed to them just right now and stood in silence for a few moments. That is until Nodako spoke up.

"Everyone I think I may know what is going on with my son that has caused him to act the way he has been acting today." Nodako has all eyes drawn toward her now. "Me and Kasumi were talking about why Ranma has acted differently and we think it has to do with the letter he received last night."

"A letter what letter are you talking about." Cologne asked as she locked eyes with Nodako.

"Last night during dinner Ranma had received an letter from someone, but he froze in place when he read it. I had asked what the letter was about, but he wouldn't tell me because it was private. Then he went into the yard and got angry at something and decided to take it out on something else so he punched down a tree with his bare hands." Nodako recalled the events from last night."however we decided to leave him alone and we all went to sleep for the night."

"What possibly letter about." Shampoo spoke up in her broken Japanese to Nodako.

"Well here's our idea of what that letter may have been about. When I woke up this morning he was yelling in his sleep and I went to his side to check on him. When I had asked what was wrong and to tell me the truth he wouldn't say. But I noticed a tear on his face and asked why he had a tear on his face." Nodako the held her hand to her heart like if she was going to cry for Ranma from what he had to her." He said someone that he cared about a lot that he use to know they are gone, he was like that brother he never had." Nodako said in a sad tone trying to understand what her son might be going through right now.

Everyone gasped from what Nodako said.

"Who is person airen is talking about?" Shampoo asked.

"We don't know who he is, but whoever he was he must have had a major impact on my sons life." Nodako addressed everyone in the room.

Soun then looked on from Nodako to Genma"Who is the person that your son speaks of Saotome you were with him for 10 years." Soun said a question that draw all eyes on the panda.

The panda the grew nervous and held up a sign.'I don't know who it could be.' He flipped the sign.'we have been at so many places that I can't keep track of all the people the boy meets with.'

Everyone's face turned disappointed at the fact that Genma didn't know who Ranma might be talking about.

"Anyways my son needs to grieve right now and talk to someone when he needs to talk about it. But as for the harm that he caused today to others I will have to have a talk with him personally." Nodako said advising everyone.

"If you do not mind is it okay that I accompany you when you talk with your son I need to ask him questions myself as well." Cologne spoke up asking for permission from Nodako.

Nodako had to think about it for a second because she didn't know what cologne could possibly ask her son."if I may ask elder what is it that you want to about with my son?"

Cologne the responded"Just to understand why he would attack Mouse the way he did." She said to Nodako.

"Oh so I see then you are welcome to accompany me." Nodako nodded."with this being said everyone please resume what you are doing and we'll wait until Ranma gets back to find out what is wrong."

"Shampoo and Cologne you are welcome to take off your shoes if you want since you'll be here a while before Ranma gets back." Kasumi said to Cologne and Shampoo.

"Thank you Kasumi for you hospitality." Cologne bowed her head in gracefulness.

"Your very welcome." Kasumi said nicely.

With that out the way everyone went back to doing there own thing. Nabiki however felt that she needed to say something else,but everyone had left the kitchen.' I probably should've told them that he got into another fight with Ryoga but who is here to listen. But it's best that I keep this to myself for right now and figure out why or how Ranma wrote in another language in that letter.' Nabiki thought as she walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's been a while since I work on this story and it may be a little rusty but it should be good enough for right now. Anyways another thing to talk about can anyone give me some tips on how to make out a fight scene.I feel as if the fight between Ranma and Ryoga was okay but it would be a big help if I knew a little more so that way I can make a better fight for one in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Having walked away from the park a long time Kay, carrying her violin case, and Akane together were following behind Ranma from a distance to give him his own distance to calm down after what just happened with ryoga.

"So what are you to him are you like his girlfriend or something?" Kay asked wanting to know who Ranma was by asking his fiancé for answers first before going to Ranma herself.

Akane started blushing red from what Kay just said out loud in open public. She said it so loud even Ranma in front of them could hear, but he didn't take notice to it. Akane then moved in closer to Kay and whispered "if your gonna ask something personal like that can you say it a little quieter."

Kay felt stupid from realizing what she said was personal and she looked like if she was sorry for asking that question in the first place. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Kay whispered to Akane.

"It's alright just be more aware next time and to answer you question he is kind of my boyfriend." Akane whispered low enough from Ranma from hearing her.

Kay raised an eyebrow in puzzled to what Akane said. "What do you mean by kind of?" She questioned.

"Well what I mean by "kind of" is he is my fiancé and we were forced by our dads to marry each other for honor. Personally I was against it at first marrying someone I didn't know at the time, but everyday I get to know him a little more and I thought maybe we can give this a try someday." Akane said whisperly.

Kay just smiled at Akane for her "ahh congratulations for you two how long have you've been engaged for?"

Akane was about to say something when she thought it over and it was going to say it to Kay. "For about two years" she stuttered out.

Kay had a surprise look on her face for what she just heard, but she understood that they both looked about her age as well so they might be to young to marry right now. "Wow two years I get that you two are waiting, but why wait that long?"

"We have had problems before because I'm not his only fiancé. He has others fiancés as well that try to get him to choose them over me and whenever I see him around any of them it just makes me angry to see him with them and I think that he is cheating on me with them. Whenever he let's them all over himself I just see him as a pervert and sometimes I regret having to get married to him." Akane said in a low angered tone to Kay. Quickly though she calmed down in front of Kay and said something positive about Ranma. "Nonetheless he makes up for it whenever I get caught in a bad situation and I forgive him for doing what he did before. Sometimes I'm just caught in mixed emotions whenever I'm with him and I don't know which emotion I'm feeling at all. I like it that way because either way I just admire him and I do want to be with him." Akane explained.

Kay was now amazed from what she just heard she responded to what Akane said "so he has even more fiancé's than just you, but he can only pick one of you is that correct."

Akane only nodded and spoke "yeah that it's how it looks like, but right now I'm trying to be a good fiancé for him and aid him through whatever he is going through because I've never seen him this way at all."

Kay knew what Akane was talking about Ranma beating on ryoga because when she first met Ranma not to long ago he seemed so much of a nice guy when she meet him, but seeing the way he hit ryoga she could tell this isn't his normal side. "Well I hope you can help him whatever he is going through because something tells me he's a really nice guy from when I got to know him."

"He really is when he wants to be." Akane said about her fiancé. "But enough about me and him you said that you would answer me questions if I answered yours so I have something to ask you."

"Of course that is what I agreed to so ask away." Kay said letting Akane speak on forward.

"Why do you want to meet who Ranma is if you barely even know him?" Akane questioned.

Kay took into what Akane had asked her and she had an answer for her. "To answer your question I have two answers for what you asked. The first reason as to why I want to meet him is back when we were at the park when I came over to him we talked for a little bit and he told me he could play the violen like me. I asked him if he could play to me because I wanted to hear another person play the violen, but that was before that ryoga came at Ranma."

Akane had a surprised look on her face but at the same time she didn't believe what she heard "He told you he could the violen, I find that hard to believe."

"You mean he hasn't told you he used to play." Kay said in surprise.

"No he hasn't all he is good at is Martial Arts and not once has ever showed me any talent with any kind of instrument so why would he even do so?" Akane questioned saying what Kay said was wrong and Ranma could be possibly lying.

Kay picked up on how Akane asked her question and she immediately told Akane what Ranma told her back at the park. "Well from what he told me just by listening to me play reminded him of the days he used to play the violen and it brought him good memories from just listening to me."

When Akane was listening to Kay the words that caught her attention were 'good memories.' She didn't know Ranma use to play the violen and it made her wonder what was so special about a violen to bring good memories. "Did he ever tell you what the memory was about."

Kay shook her head side to side giving Akane a no for her answer. "He didn't tell me much about it other that it just made his day from listening to me play."

Akane still didn't want to take into belief that Ranma knew how to play the violen so she had something to say about that "if he didn't tell you what that memory was then he is just trying to lie just to be perverted with another girl." Akane said out to Kay thinking that Ranma was lying what he was saying.

Kay saw Akane frowning at her fiancé, but she wouldn't let her think that. "No he wasn't lying because before we were attacked I handed him my violen and from what I saw from how he held it, it looked like he knew what he was doing." Kay exclaimed herself to Akane.

Akane was about to doubt what Kay just said on how the violen should be played, but how can she know if she has never played it herself and Kay looked like if she has been playing the violen for years by just seeing the old case she was using to carry around her violin. Finally decided that she would take Kay's word a little into consideration "Okay whatever you say, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"I really hope so I would love to see another violinist play." Kay said in a little enthusiastic tone.

Not wanting to ask about what Kay just said Akane immediately went on to say something else "so what's the other thing?"

Kay had a confused look on her face from what Akane just asked "what other thing?"

"Well you said you had two answers as to why you wanted to meet Ranma you already told me the first one I would like to know the other one." Akane explained bringing up what Kay said earlier.

Having a realized look on her face Kay spoke "oh right my mistake. As for the second reason why I want to meet him I feel like if I know him from somewhere."

"What do you mean you know him didn't you just meet him today?" Akane asked curious because none of what Kay said added up to her.

"Yeah I did just meet him today, but I feel like if I have seen him on TV before with someone else by his side. I'm not sure if it was really him or not, but he looks a lot like the guy that I saw before." Kay explained to make better understanding for Akane for what she just said.

"Seen on TV well I can ensure you Ranma is no famous actor, but he is one of the best martial artist here in Nerima. And just out of curiosity what was the show that you watched that had that guy that looked like Ranma?" Akane asked.

Kay responded back to her with a clear answer to answer back to Akane "well it's been a long time since I watched it so I can't remember the name of the show,but I know it was about wrestling. I was just flipping through the TV and I got intrigued by the channel I stopped on. From what I remember the guy that looked like Ranma was coming out to some violen music and the whole crowd was singing along to what was playing, the lights were flashing on and off so it was kind of hard to make out his face, but I'm for sure he looked like Ranma. He wore all red silk tights, red boots, and a leather red jacket. He also had let his hair down from when he was coming down the aisle to make his way to the ring to compete. I wanted to watch on and watch what was about to take place, but the show I was watching was a foreign show broadcasting live from America and it got cut off."

Akane was now baffled from what she was hearing because for as long she knew Ranma she didn't believe any of what Kay was true that who she saw all those years ago could possibly be Ranma. She didn't want to come off all rude about to confront Kay so she thought it over about what she was going to say to Kay and spoke. "Look I don't want to come off as rude, but the guy you just described doesn't sound like Ranma to me. It maybe a coincidence that there is a guy out there that looks like Ranma, but that isn't him I can ensure you that."

Kay took in Akanes point and she went into consideration about it "you know you could be right about that that there is a guy who might look like Ranma, but still I get this feeling I know him from somewhere."

Both young women left their quiet conversation at that with nothing else to be spoken about as both of them went on to follow Ranma to wherever he was going.

* * *

Ranma meanwhile as Akane and Kay were talking was ignoring everything around him and was concentrating in making it to either a nearby mailbox or post office to drop off his letter. While walking he was in deep thought about what he's getting himself into. 'He wants to call me out he's got it. You had your reason for why you attacked me like that and I understand your decision,but now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me and what you forced me to believe in. Get ready for round three.' Ranma thought to himself as he is was thinking what he could possibly do to Aiden, but a second thought came to him after that 'you are the only person that I think of that I have never beaten and I'm the only you haven't beaten so I'll train my hardest like we fought before only this time I will be the winner. Unlike I have done with Kuno, mouse, Ryoga, saffron, and hell even the Phoenix I'm Not going to hold back against you and I will do everything I can to beat you.' Ranma thought ever so Furociously like he has never done before as all for these years he has been taking it easy on whoever he faced.

As Ranma was finishing his train of thought he saw a blue mailbox by a post office and went to it and took off his bag.

Kay and Akane noticed how Ranma stopped by the mailbox as he took of his bag and started digging around to get something.

When Ranma found what he was looking for he pulled out a white envelope and then opened up the mailbox and dumped the envelope into there. "See you soon" Ranma whispered as he was referring to Aiden.

Having had done what he needed to do Ranma walked on.

As Ranma was walking off Akane noticed a familiar look on Ranma's face and that look was the look of determination that he always has when he sets out to complete something. She was wondering why Ranma looked that way, but her first guess was to think that it has something to do with the envelope that Ranma just through in. Having had an idea to work with Akane called out to Ranma "Ranma Wait up."

Ranma stopped where he stood and turned around to see Akane and Kay walking towards him. He didn't say anything when they approached, but Akane was the first to speak for the both of them."Ranma what has been wrong with you today you have been acting more violent that has never been you before is something the matter?"

Ranma took in what Akane asked and he knew he couldn't tell her because if he did then what his confrontation with Aiden would be over. However he did respond back to her, but he didn't give her the best of answers "look I was just pissed off today because the letter I got yesterday had set me off. I can't tell you what that letter was about because it's personal to others as well and the people who shared it with me also trust me to not say a word. I was just so bothered by the letter that I got yesterday that I didn't want fight anyone today and when they did want to fight me it would set me off because it was at the worst possible time to fight me the way I am right now." Ranma explained for his actions.

Akane having heard Ranma she had understand what he meant. She to didn't want to be bothered at times when she was angry and when someone did bother her she would just attack on them for disturbing her peace. So she could understand why Ranma acted the way he did and he didn't want to fight at all today because he might be worried that he might do something that he might regret later.

Akane however was still not done asking her questions so she went on to the next one she felt she needed to ask after hearing one part of Ranma's story that stook out to her "okay I can understand where you are going with that, but let me ask what was the letter you just sent about?"

Ranma didn't like that Akane could've just asked one question and leave it be, but she had to be skeptical of all things around her of what people say and do. Quickly though Ranma stook with what he told Akane earlier "I told you it's personal and I can't say anything about it. Eventually you and the others will find out soon what it is, but for right now you're going to have to wait. Now come on let's go home."

Akane heard the way Ranma explained what he answered to her and she understood if anyone wanted to show you something you would not search they would show you when they are ready. Having heared Ranma out the couple were about to walk away to their home until they were caught by a loud "Wait" from Kay.

They both looked back to see what Kay was calling out to the for as she was approaching both of them.

When Kay approached them she held up the violin and bow in front of Ranma "I asked you earlier if you could play the violin for me to show me what you got I want to know is are you still up to it." Kay said nicely if he would play for her.

Ranma looked down at the violin and he had an unsure look on his face if wanted to play or not. On one side he was completely bothered by with his issues with Aiden, but another thing came to him saying forget about him for right now until he gets the letter just play it.

Ranma looked back at Kay finally having made his decision, he kindly declined by pushing the violin towards her. "I'm sorry Kay, but not today I'm just not in the mood after what happened to play."

Kay was now a little disappointed that Ranma declined and she was going to leave it at that with his decision, but part of her still wanted to see him play so she thought she might ask again and went on "please can you do this for me you said that I brighten you up whenever I played so will you do me this small favor and play."

Akane noticed how Kay wanted Ranma to play the violin for her and it reminded her of her little conversation she had with her if Ranma could actually play or not. So she decided to step in and help to see if Ranma could play or not and Akane would know what she heard was true or not. "Come on Ranma from what Kay told me she said that you used to play the violin. I'm actually intrigued to see if you can play or not because this is something unlike you." Akane smirked as about she was going to catch her fiancé in a lie he told to another person.

Ranma listen to what both young women had said, but his attention was mostly on Kay's. 'She is right if it wasn't for her I would be complete mess right now the least I can do to thank and repay her is follow her one request.' Ranma thought to himself of how Kay was to him today and now having thought it over He changed his mind.

"Alright I'll play for you" Ranma responded.

"Really" Kay said in excitement.

Ranma only nodded and took away the violin and bow from Kay. He then started adjusting the violin's strings to make it more like how he used to play. Finally having the violin set he held it up to his neck, but before he even started to use the bow he looked back at Kay. "Any request you want me to play." He said softly.

Kay was thinking of a good song that Ranma could play, but she didn't know if Ranma knew any of the ones she knew. She thought it wouldn't be fair for her to choose so she left it up to Ranma "I don't know of a good one how about you just surprise me and play anyone you know."

Ranma then held his fingers to his chin trying to think of a good song to play. 'Huh which one should I play on this thing I want to play a really good one.' Ranma thought hard about what he was going to play, but from out of nowhere a faint image of Aiden appeared in his head quickly then disappeared. Ranma frowned at what he thought, but he quickly wiped the frown off when he thought of something he could play. "Here this is one of the best ones that I know, I Maybe a little rusty when I play it so here I go." With that being said Ranma put the violin against his neck and raised the bow to play.

Kay and Akane looked at Ranma as he was about to start play.

Finally having closed his eyes and taking a deep breath Ranma started playing.

(Hey guys it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting a YouTube link in here in order for you guys to get an idea of what I'm talking about when Ranma plays the violin. I'm putting this here because it's kind of hard to describe the sound that Ranma is playing so I hope you enjoy the song that I posted for you guys to hear. And I'm not sure if it's against the rules to do something like this, but I'm doing it anyways.

Note:  
It's highly recommended to watch this if you guys want to know what is going on in the story so if any of you guys are having trouble playing the song either copy it by hand or copy and paste it

/8Y7FSlXr6R0

Thankyou guys who have read this story and it's time to get back on track.

P.S. The video I put up is not mine all the credit goes to the guy who played it.)

When Ranma started to play he started slow giving off a soothing vibe as he played.

Kay and Akane had a surprised look on their face when they heard Ranma started to play it sounded really good to them.

As they were watching Ranma picked up the pace on the violin now giving in a change of tone from the song he was originally playing.

This not only caught the attention of both Kay and Akane, but also the people who were around the area started to hear something and it was coming from Ranma. People started gathering around Ranma just listening on as he played and they were just so mezmorized by the music he was playing.

The soothing pace of the music made everyone intrigued to see Ranma play.

Kay having listen to the music that Ranma was playing it reminded her of something that she heard before. 'That was the same song that guy came out to. Could Ranma possibly be that guy that I saw a long time ago. If so it all makes sense that he is him.' Kay thought to herself as she saw Ranma as the man in all red in the past.

While Ranma was closing his eyes he was thinking what was coming next to play for the song as he played.

Finally after a minute or two The music slowly came to a stop and Ranma had opened his eyes again to see a crowd of people surrounding him.

People just started clapping for the performance that Ranma put on.

Ranma was caught in a surprise that people were listening to him and he felt like he was going to panic, but he didn't as he was caught in a trance and everything went black around him. He was again in the dark void like earlier, but unlike the last time he felt calm. He smiled as the group of echoing voices returned and started saying his name in sync.

"Sa-o-to-me *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*"

That however would end when the clapping finally started to die down and Ranma came back to reality seeing that the people around him started to leave and move on with their own business.

When the people moved away both Kay and Akane walked up to Ranma in amazement.

Akane was the first to speak up "wow where did you learn to do that?" Akane said in amazement.

Ranma quickly responded "it's like what I told Kay I learn to play a long time ago." Ranma said as he went on to explain how he learned to play.

" it's a long story on how I learned though so I'll tell you that for another day." Ranma briefly explained.

Akane only nodded to what Ranma just said.

Ranma then turned over to Kay and handed her back her violin "here you go Thankyou Kay for asking me to play because if you somehow didn't force me I would still be the way I was earlier." Ranma the bowed to her for his thanks.

Kay took back her violin and bowed back to Ranma. "You are quite welcome and you are a good violinist yourself as well." Kay complimented Ranma as she look back to Akane.

"Hey I know I shouldn't be doing this in front of you since he is your fiancé, But is it okay that I give Ranma my number." Kay said blushingly since she asked that.

Both Ranma and Akane were stunned by what Kay just asked, but Akane was the first to say something about it. "Why do you want to give him your number?"

Kay's face then went to a little embarrassment face to a sad look. She then spoke up "I don't have that many friends, because of my uncle he can be a bit scary around people and scare them away, but you look like the kind of guy that's not scared of anything and I would love to hang out with you sometimes. Not like a date, but just as friends." Kay explained.

Akane listened to how Kay worded her explanation and she felt kind of bad that the girl didn't have that many friends of her own so it was good enough after listening to her that Ranma and Kay could hang out without getting to personal. "Okay I guess you two can hang out whenever you want, but no funny business."

Ranma understood how Kay felt what she said. Having been on the road for 10 years and rarely getting to meet anyone to know them it sucked. It sucked even more when you get what you want, but it turns around and it's all taken away from you. Ranma looked back at Kay and smiled at her. "Kay I would be more than happy to spend time with you if you need just give me a call and I'll do my best to be there for you." Ranma said nicely to Kay.

Kay just smiled brightly at the couple "Thankyou for giving some of your time to spend it with me." She said as she bowed. She then got out a pen and went to Ranma to write her phone number on his wrist.

Ranma then was the first to speak up. "You are very welcome." He then bowed back. As Ranma raised himself up he thought of something that Kay said in her explanation that he wanted to ask. "Hey Kay who is your uncle anyways, I bet he really can't be that scary." Ranma said confidently.

Kay responded back. "Oh trust me he is scary to other people. I'm not scared of him because he loves me with all his heart, but make the wrong move and he'll make you regret it. And don't be offended by what I'm about to say, but he'll make your fight with that Ryoga guy earlier look like child's play."

Ranma just chuckled at what Kay just said "who do this guy think he is anyway?" Ranma asked confidently again.

Kay then spoke up to answer Ranma's question "well My uncles name is Minoru."

Just as Ranma heard that name his whole body froze and his eyes were wide open. Ranma didn't want to believe what he just heard so he asked Kay to repeat what she just said. "Kay can you please repeat what you said I didn't quite get that."

Kay then repeated herself "I said my uncles name is Minoru, Minoru Suzuki."

Now having heard more clearly a cold chill ran down Ranma's back. 'I hope she isn't talking about who I'm thinking about right now and it's someone else with the same name because oh my kami out of all the people I had to meet up with his niece is one of them. I already gave her my word that I would be there for her if she ever needed it, but knowing that her uncle is Minoru Suzuki.' Ranma thought all so nervously because he knew exactly who's Kay's uncle was. Ranma didn't want to give away that he was showing any nervousness so he played it cool and decided to end there conversation. "Never heard of the guy, but I'm pretty sure that I won't get scared of him. Well anyways me and Akane have to get going now so I guess we'll see you later."

Kay then said her goodbyes to them as well. "Well alright then I'll see you later as well." Kay said as she waved at then and walked away the opposite direction they were going.

Akane the gesture for Ranma to come along with her. "Come on Ranma let's go home."

Ranma nodded and the young couple left. As they were leaving Ranma went back to his emotionless look and never smiled again back on the way home. Just the thought of Minoru Suzuki made him think back to what he was thinking earlier about Aiden osprey.

* * *

back at home Nabiki was just sitting in the living room with Shampoo thinking about the many possibilities of what Ranma has done today and what it could mean.

She was mostly thinking about the letter that her employees told her about and it raised some questions for her. 'How did he learn to write in another language, who did he write to, and what it could have been about because I'm willing to bet that was the answer to figure out what was going on with him.' She thought of all the questions, but she had no answers to them.

She couldn't think of any possible answers to what she thought of something that could be probably best for her to find out. She would have to snoop around Ranma and his stuff to get answers. "Dammit I really don't want to do this, but something just isn't right about him and I have to find out what it is and let the family know what's going on." She whispered to herself.

Shampoo heard what Nabiki muttered under her breath, but all she could hear was Ranma's name "what was bout Airen?" Shampoo asked into what Nabiki just said.

Nabiki looked at her and she didn't want to say anything so quickly she came up with a quick little lie. "Oh it's nothing I was just saying some stuff to myself." She said in a calm voice.

Shampoo bought into Nabiki's lie and she only shrugged at her.

Just as Nabiki finished saying what she said both her and Shampoo heard the front door open and an "I'm home" from both Ranma and Akane.

Shampoo got up in excitement for her Airen was home that when she got to the front door she surprised him and gave her one of her Amazon glomps.

Ranma was surprise to see Shampoo their and he didn't know why she was here at all "Shampoo what are you doing here?" Ranma asked harshly as she was grabbing onto him.

Just then Cologne and Nodako entered the scrne to see what was going on. Nodako had a light frown on her face towards her son based on what she heard from Nabiki today. As for Cologne she was just watching what was going on what shampoo was doing. Having seen enough Cologne said spoke up. "Shampoo that is enough." She said sternly.

Shampoo obeyed and released Ranma.

After that Nodako came up to her son "come with me." She said with a little disappointment in her voice.

Ranma took notice onto how his mother just said to him and he knew she was disappointed at something. It didn't bother him at all the way his mother spoke because he still felt that rage inside him from earlier with Ryoga, but he wouldn't disrespect his mother so he followed his mother to his room while Cologne accompanied behind.

* * *

As this was going on Nabiki was hearing from the living room what Nodako had asked of Ranma. She thought this might be the time to get the info she might have needed to figure out what was going on with Ranma so being careful of herself not being seen by anyone she went up to her room.

As Nabiki got up the stairs she saw that Nodako closed the door she was in with Ranma and Cologne.

Lucky for Nabiki her room was right next to Ranma's so she could listen in to their conversation through the wall of her room and that is exactly what she did.

* * *

Making sure that the room was in private Nodako checked around to see if there was any sign of anywhere that anyone could listen in on them. She found no signs and with that she began to get ready to talk with her son. She wiped that frown she had on earlier and put on her mother face to let Ranma know that she was going to talk with him about what was going on with him today. "Ranma dear are you feeling quite alright you are not yourself today." Nodako said in a caring mothering voice.

Ranma heard the way his mother talked to him and she was completely calm unlike the way she was downstairs. He felt his anger die down by a lot just by the way his mother use of tone in her voice. He also felt a pinch of nervousness because something was telling him that she might know what happened today with the others. Overall he felt confident to answer his mother and spoke the truth "No I'm not feeling alright at all I'm just bothered by something right now."

Nodako listen to her son's response and she was a little shocked to find out that was his answer to her question. She was expecting a yes I am fine, but now she clearly knew that something was going on with him. "What seems to be bothering you my son?" She asked.

Ranma responded to Nodako "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Nodako asked

Ranma looked at his mother with a light glare"it's just too personal to talk about that's all that's all I have to say."

'This May have been more serious than I thought if he is willing to talk about it.' Nodako thought as she didn't want to be hesitant towards her son, but she might have an idea as to what might be bothering him. "Oh is it the letter that you received last night that might be bothering you." She said politely.

Ranma looked at his mother with surprise because she knew exactly what was bothering him. But to answer her he only gave her a nod.

Nodako spoke up in a caring tone "I know you told me that letter was personal, but please I would like to know why you are bothered by that letter so much?"

Ranma listened to how his mother worded her question and she was only asking him what about the letter bothered him so much not what the letter was about. He knew this was something that he could answer so he did his best to explain to her what's going on without giving away to much information. "I'm just bothered by that letter so much because it came to me unexpectedly. I can't tell you what the letter was about because the people who sent me the letter trust me not to say a word of what it was about since it's personal to them as well, but I can tell you it's someone that I know and I'm just angry with what I read." Ranma said in a depressed tone.

Nodako noticed the depression in Ranma's voice and she could sense the way her son was feeling right now. She could almost see his anger and depression on his face and she knew that he was grieving over what the letter he received. "I know it's hard for you to say what is going because of what you're being held to, but please if you need your family is here for moral support through with what your going on right now." Nodako said supportively.

Ranma showed no emotion on his face to what Nodako just said and only gave her a nod to let her know that he was still listening.

Once Nodako finished she moved on to something else to talk about. "Now onto something else. My son I am not disappointed at you for today about what you have done at school today."

Ranma's alarms went off because his mother knew what he did to both mouse and Kuno, but how did she know about it. "How do you know about that?" He said hesitantly

Nodako responded to him "relax my son Nabiki came home today and explained what happened with you at school. You are not being punished for what you did, but I would like to know why you did what you did?" Nodako said sternly.

However unexpectedly Cologne finally spoke up as well and Ranma gave her his attention "that is something that I would like to know as well son-in-law because from when I saw the bruises on mouse's body they didn't look like your usual hits. They were more brutal by the way they looked and I would like to know what is going with you today to have caused such harm?" Cologne added in her thoughts about Ranma's actions of today.

Ranma having heard both women out he calmed down and he explained his actions. "Look I didn't want to fight any of them today because of the mood I was in. I tried telling them off, but they would not leave me alone so I gave them what they wanted and I fought them. But when I was fighting them it reminded me of something that I don't want to be reminded about and it just infuriate me that I needed to take my anger out on something."

Nodako now understood why her son did what he did it was just at the wrong time to be around him and he needed time to himself, but she still felt like he needed to be more in control of himself before he had injured anyone like that. She also felt that if she didn't say something to her son right now about what she thought was going on with him his behavior would only get worst. So finally not wanting to hold her silence anymore she spoke. "Ranma I know it's hard to grieve for whoever you know right now, but that gives you no reason to take your anger out on others. It's hard to miss the ones that are gone now,but we can't change that the best we can do is move on with our life." Nodako said in her best supporting voice for her son.

However Ranma was confused by what his mother was saying. He didn't get why she said It's hard to miss the ones that are gone now or to grieve for someone because that's not what he is going through right now. So wanting to know what she meant he asked "mom what are you talking about?" He questioned.

Nodako then put both her hands on Ranma's shoulders and looked with her teary eyes at him. "Ranma I'm saying that is that what that letter is about did someone you once knew pass away recently and you cannot get over the fact that they are gone." Nodako said in a low tone.

Having heard his mother he started to think of something. 'If this is what she is thinking what that letter then I can't let her think that anymore because that's not what's going on. If I do let her keep thinking then what Aiden said all those years will be proven right to him. I have to tell her without letting her know to much so when I speak I have to choose my words carefully.'

Ranma spent a little time thinking about what he was going to say to his mother and he had it figured out. He took his Mom's hands off his shoulders lightly and held them in his hand. He looked her straight in the eyes and told her the truth. "Mom I don't want to be the one to break this to you, but that is not what that letter is about." Ranma said in a low tone as he was about to reveal the hard truth.

Nodako looked at her son with sadness on her face and she neglected what her son had told because she thought that he was trying lie and not let anyone help him what he's going through. "Ranma dear you don't have to lie I'm here for you if you need any help." Nodako said in a caring voice.

Ranma didn't want any of this to be happening because if she actually believed what she believed then he would be ashamed with himself for letting this happen. "Mom I'm telling you the truth that isn't what that letter was about and to prove that I am telling you the truth I put it on my honor that isn't what the letter was about." Ranma said in a vowing voice.

Both Cologne and Nodako eyes were wide open now in shock from what Ranma just said. They knew he was telling the truth because his honor meant a lot to him and he would never want to stain it with something so little as for tricking people into believing what they believe what was wrong.

Nodako was almost left speechless after what Ranma had said, but the only thing she could say that was going on in her head was " what do you mean that isn't what the letter is about Didn't you said this morning that someone that you cared about a lot that you use to know they are gone now." Nodako recalled from her memory from this morning.

Ranma shook his head side to side "no I didn't I said that someone that I cared about a lot that I use to know they are gone to ME." Ranma stressed out the me because he wanted to reassure his mom what he actually said. As he said that he found his anger rising again just by saying that because what he repeated from this morning reminded him of Aiden.

Cologne noticing the conversation between mother and son sensed the anger coming from Ranma. 'Something isn't right with son-in-law by what he just said his ki feels much warmer and moving a lot quicker than usual.' Cologne thought as she was sensing Ranma's ki.

Having realized what was coming over him Ranma quickly calmed down.

Nodako then spoke to her son " What do you mean he is gone to you?"

Ranma then looked at his mother "Mom I can't tell you, but please just leave it alone for right now and I promise you soon you will know what is going on."

Just by listening to Ranma Nodako remembered that is what he said this morning. She remembered leaving him at peace when he told her the first time and she knew he was telling the truth then and he is telling the truth now. "Very well my son I will leave whatever you are hiding alone, but promise me you will talk to anyone in the family if you need it." Nodako said that because whatever was going on with Ranma then she might as well let Ranma talk with his family if he needs any help.

Ranma saw the look in his mother's eyes and she really wanted him to ask for help if he needed it. "Mom I can't make no promises for that, but just for you I'll try."

Having heard what her son had said she smiled lightly at towards him . "Thank you my son" she then proceeded to kiss him on his forehead.

Nodako then got up and faced towards Cologne. "Cologne please come and let my son be for now." Nodako gestured.

Before Cologne left she was there thinking about Ranma 'son-in-law is hiding something he wants no one to know about, but what could it be. I guess I'll talk to him in private whenever the next time I see him.' She thought.

"Oh yes I believe I should be heading back to the nekohanten with shampoo." She then directed her attention towards Ranma. "Son-in-law I wish you the best on figuring out what you are going through right now." Cologne said as she hopped on her staff and hopped along side Nodako downstairs and left the Tendo residence with shampoo.

Ranma now was left alone in his room by himself. "If I'm going to be ready for osprey than I better get to training." Ranma whispered as he approached his dresser and got out his training gi.

* * *

Nabiki was listening in on the whole conversation between Ranma and his mother and after listening what she was heard she was now skeptical. 'That letter he got yesterday must be the key to this whole mess. I bet if I can get my hands on that letter than I can probably know what is going on.' She thought to herself

Just as Nabiki was about to think about the question she should raise about doing what she was going to do she heard a knock came on her door. She let whoever came in and it was Akane.

"Hey What is it that you need?" Nabiki said as she let her sister into her room.

Akane looked at Nabiki and she had some things to ask her about if she had any info on Ranma at all "Nabiki do you have anything on Ranma that you can give to tell me what is going on with him?" She asked.

Nabiki looked at her sister with a for sure look and she responded to her "little sister I do have some dirt on him. Earlier I sent some of my employees to go spy on Ranma when he left school." Nabiki said what she did.

"And did they find anything" Akane said so anxious because she is trying to figure out what is going on with her fiancé.

"Well here is the thing my employees did find something and it was a letter in a envelope that he was carrying around with him." Nabiki said.

Akane listening to Nabiki remembered Ranma pulling out a envelope and dropping it off near the post office. "Wait I think I know what you are talking about because I saw Ranma deliver a letter today at the post office maybe that's the same on you are talking about."

"Yes he was carrying a letter and this came to a shock to me from what my employees told me." Nabiki said as she was trying to recall what her employees said.

"Well what was the letter about maybe that can be a clue to what is going on with him." Akane said anxiously to find out.

"Well it isn't what the letter about, but how the letter was written because what my employees told me is that they couldn't read it at all because Ranma wrote it in English and we know it's him because the mailing address matched his handwriting on the letter."Nabiki explained.

Akane was now surprised again from what she heard about Ranma because first he surprised her that he can play the violin and now she is hearing that he can write in English. "He knows another language well that's another surprising thing about him today."

Nabiki picked on her sisters choice of words when she said another surprising thing about him today. It made her wonder what her sister was talking about "what do you mean this is another surprising thing to you?"

"Oh right you don't know well Ranma knows how to play the violin." Akane said.

Nabiki was surprised with what she just hear because she never knew that Ranma could do something like that, but part of her didn't want to believe what her sister just said. "You're kidding right how and why in the world would Ranma play the violen."

Akane responded to her sister giving her the short story of how he knew how to play "Well it started like this. Basically Ranma meet up with a girl named Kay and she was playing her violin in the park. Ranma was listening to her and he gave her money for her performance. However Kay doesn't take money for her performances so she tried to give the yen that Ranma gave her. When she tried giving it back to him, he told her to keep it because listening to her play brought him back good memories. And I'm guessing that they were talking for a little bit and Ranma said to her that he knew how to play the violin. Kay got interested from what he said so she asked him to play for her…" having stop at what she said she remembered the next part that was coming up next.

'I'll tell Nabiki about what happened with him and Ryoga later right now she wants to know how he can play the violin.' Akane thought as she skipped to the part where he actually played the violin.

Akane the resumes the story "So he did so he got Kay's violin and bow and he started playing. When he played the violin it sounded so wonderful and peaceful that it actually drew in a crowd and they listened to him. And after he was done playing people just started clapping for him." Akane finished explaining.

Nabiki was amazed with what she just heard from her sister "Wow are you for real I never thought would ever be something he could do."

"Yeah I was surprised as well when he played." Akane said as she wanted to move on to something else now she thought of earlier. "Hey can I tell you something what happened with Ranma today? And can you not tell the family what happened because I don't want to get Ranma in any more trouble than he already is."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow towards her sister in suspicion,but she agreed not to say a word and let her speak on. "Please tell me."

Akane proceeded "well it's that Ranma got into another fight today with Ryoga."

Nabiki now had a dull look on her face "what else is new Akane I know Ryoga and Ranma fight every week so why are you even telling me this."

"I'm telling you this because this time when they fought it ended differently. Ryoga was about to kick Ranma in his chin when Ranma grabbed him by his leg and flung him over his shoulder and started beating on him not giving him any chance to defend at all. I was scared for what he might do to Ryoga so I yelled at him to stop and he did. But when I saw his face it was a look of fear he had on." Akane explained.

Nabiki had to think over what she just heard because the words scared and Ranma don't fit together. "why would Ranma get scared for beating up on Ryoga?" She said in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to help him." Akane suggested.

Nabiki now went into deep thoughts of what the info she gathered from today 'he knows how to write a different language, can play the violin, and he was scared all of this doesn't add up why would Ranma be showing this side to him we haven't seen at all.' She thought ever curiously to herself.

Nabiki then looked back at to her sister "Akane would you kindly leave I need to be alone right now to think."

Akane only nodded and she left.

As soon as Akane left Nabiki's room she whispered to herself "let's see if I can get Ranma to spill."

* * *

Ranma was in the dojo training by himself focusing on what he need to prepare for.

Ranma was doing punches and kicks against the air with all his might. He then moved on to do Aerial combat as he did spin kicks into a flip and backflip to work on his defense.

After spending a whole lot of time in the dojo Ranma was panting in exhaustion. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he was looking at the ground.

As Ranma was looking down on the ground he noticed his knees. Just looking at his knees reminded him of something he used to do.

Ranma then went to go on and think what he used to do with his knees as a quick memory of him popped in his head.

Ranma was back in the black void running towards a shadowy figure that was running towards him as well. Ranma saw that figure was running towards him faster than he was, but he knew he wasn't going to give up so easily on himself. So Ranma stopped in place while the figure was running towards him. He closed his eyes and started concentrating.

He felt cool around his body as he started to feel a whole bunch of heat on his left knee. Ranma opened his eyes and saw that a red aura was surrounding his knee. He just smiled at what he saw around his knee. But looking back at the figure it was getting closer and closer to him. Without hesitation Ranma started chopping his feet on the ground as he felt the aura around his knee get warmer and redder. Finally the figure getting enough distance on Ranma he decided to run straight to him. Ranma lifted his knee as he connected it to the shadowy figure head and stopped in his tracks by putting him on his back.

Ranma came back to reality and only started to think about what he just thought 'if I'm going to beat Aiden I'm going to have to relearn the Kinshasa.' Ranma said as he gave the move he remembered a name.

Ranma got back up to his knees and looked around the dojo for a bit. He saw that there was a training dummy in there and he saw this as an opportunity. "Let's see if I still got it" Ranma said as he prepared himself to do the Kinshasa. 'It's been a long time since I did this move so I'm going to have to take it easy when I learn this.' Ranma thought.

Finally being ready to perform the Kinshasa Ranma lightly started chopping his feet on the ground and saw the red aura starting to form around his knee. As soon as he felt as he was ready Ranma charged for the dummy and connected his knee to the dummies face.

The dummie fell back a good distance away from Ranma when he did the move.

Ranma then bowed down and grabbed his knee as he started to feel a tiny sharp pain in there. Nonetheless he shook it off and got to his feet.

But as soon as he got to his feet the door to the dojo opened. Ranma turned around to see who it was only to find out it was Nabiki.

"Hey do you have time to talk for a minute?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma looked at her with a tired look on his face "yeah I just finished right now what is it that you want to talk about."

Nabiki the sent a, not angry, but hard glare towards Ranma. "Ranma I know something isn't right with you right now and I'm here to find out what is going on with you."

Ranma now felt annoyed by what Nabiki just said because he had to go through this conversation with Akane and his mom. "Nabiki I don't want to talk about it Alright."

"Ranma I know you are hiding something and you know as well as I do I will go out of my way to find out what it is,so spill now." Nabiki said sternly to him.

Ranma picked up on how stern Nabiki's voice was and she was anxious to look for something. "Nabiki it's too personal to talk about Okay so stay out of it." He then went on to walk out the dojo past her.

Nabiki didn't want him to go so she would have to bring up some of the dirt on him to make him answer. "At least answer me this."

Ranma stopped in place to listen what Nabiki had to say.

Nabiki then asked on "how do you know how to write in English?"

Ranma's eyes grew wide open in shock from what Nabiki just asked. Ranma responded in a low tone "how do you know about that?"

Nabiki then just smirked at him "I told you I have my ways of finding out now spill."

Ranma felt as he was pressured to answer her because he knew she could take advantage of any situation and make a profit off of it. However a second thought came to him telling him to say the same thing and he did "look Nabs all of this is to personal to answer and I suggest you wait like the others and you'll find out soon what is going on."

Nabiki's smirk then turned into a light frown. "So no matter how much dirt I have on you you are not going to tell me what's going on."

Ranma only nodded his head side to side giving her a no and faced his back towards Nabiki. While his arms were crossed against his chest.

Quickly on her feet though Nabiki thought of another way to get Ranma to tell her what's going on. She wiped her frown off and had her business women look on."Okay since you won't budge on what I have on you how about I make you a deal."

Ranma didn't turn around, but he was still listening.

"How about I wipe off the dept you owe me in exchange you tell me what's going on with you." Nabiki offer.

Ranma then again only nodded his head side to side in no.

Nabiki was shocked that he didn't take the offer she had given him, but not wanting to give up she came up with a new offering."What do you mean you don't want that. okay how about this I will give you a cut of my earnings to you."

again Ranma only nodded his head side to side in no.

Nabiki was starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't take her offer so she came up with another new one "how about I stop taking pictures of you."

Once more Ranma nodded his head side to side no.

Nabiki was starting to get angry that Ranma wouldn't tell her what's going on that she started to yell at him "What do you want from me to tell me what is going on with you!" She yelled in anger.

Ranma then turned around to face Nabiki and made a heavy frown at her.

Nabiki was scared right now because she has never seen that look on his face before.

Ranma walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

Nabiki was so scared to be by Ranma she couldn't even move.

Ranma noticed how scared she was so he decided to put her at ease "relax I'm not going to do anything to you I just want to say something to you." Ranma said in a low tone "nothing is worth telling anyone what is going on with me so I suggest you stop trying to force me to tell you because no amount of money, no offer you offer me, and hell even the cure for my curse is not worth telling anyone. Do we have an understanding now."

Nabiki was just shocked by what Ranma just said right now. 'He said that the cure is not worth telling anyone this might be something bigger than I thought.' Nabiki thought horridly.

She only nodded to what Ranma had ask knowing full well he isn't going to talk.

"Good now, now let's go inside and get ready for dinner." Ranma gestured.

Nabiki followed Ranma along inside and went to her room not wanting to think about what had just happened.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's been awhile since I've updated this story, but I'm back on it. Tell me what you guys thought of the song in the story because in my personal opinion it's a really good song and reveals a lot to the whole story. Also if any of you have any questions about this chapter feel free to ask and I'll answer. Anyways I'm done for now and I'll see you guys in the next story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

One week later after the letter was sent to America. (San Antonio, TX)

It was a sunny bright day in Texas with the bright blue sky and the hot air blowing all around the city.

The small town was collected of buildings ranging from restraunts like what-a-burger to Texas Roadhouse with all there most savoring flavors with the burgers and steaks.

Even the empty parks were something to take a look at.

However one building stood out from the rest of them. It was a training facility called **'All Out Osprey Academy'**. The facility had loads of weight stations for strength training, a turf field with sleds and giant tires to build up stamina, and even a squared ring with three black ropes, held by the post in the corners, on each side and the black apron hanging off saying the name of the facility.

Inside that building was there were two young men, who were barefooted, sparing against one another in an open mat room what looks like they have been sparing for hours as their clothes were drenched in sweat. One of those young men being Aiden as he wore black shorts and a blue muscle shirt that had a filled out white portrait of a osprey.

On the other end the other young man was wearing white loose shorts and a tight navy shirt that said flip army. His black hair was faded to the side while the top of his head was combed over. He also had a well groomed beard that was well firmed and trimmed lightly. His body was well toned with muscles being shown off without him even flexing.

Aiden was just staring him down as they both came to a standstill when they were sparing. Aiden was lightly puffing air out, but he was focused more on his opponent than himself. He noticed that the man across from him was breathing harder than he was and he decided to call him up on it. _"Ready to give up flip you look kind of tired."_ He said confidently.

Flip looked at him back with a light frown and controlled his breathing in order to speak _"the hell I am tired I was just getting warmed up."_ Flip said in a masculine voice as he immediately charged off towards Aiden.

Aiden just nodded his head side to side looking at his friend and only sighed at him. _"I hate it when you tell me that kind of shit. Well at least I can get a good spare in now."_ Aiden whispered as he to started charging towards flip as well.

Both of them were now starting to charge towards each other not taking an eye off one another. When both men got close enough Aiden was the one to make the first move as he forward roll past flip behind him.

Flip noticed what Aiden did so he turned around quickly only to see that Aiden was already up and doing a sideways spin kick towards him. Flip immediately dropped down onto his back while Aiden missed his shot and got back onto his feet to see flip doing a backwards tuck on his hands and pushed himself back onto his feet.

Both men were now doing punches all over each other, but neither allowed themselves to get hit.

But finally after the rapid hits flip caught Aiden fist and he threw him over his shoulder, but Aiden reversed it as he landed on his feet and did a backflip while holding onto flips hand forcing him to whip down on the floor.

When Flips head hit the floor he turned to lay down on his back, to the floor, as he was fazed.

Aiden saw this as a quick opportunity and he quickly ran full speed at flip and when he was close enough to him Aiden did a running standing backflip onto flip.

He then proceeded to pin his shoulders to the ground and count. _"One...two…"_ when Aiden was about to say three flip pushed him off.

Flip quickly got up and started running towards Aiden as Aiden did the same and ran towards him.

However what Aiden wasn't expecting was for him to do was do a forward roll towards him and jump out of that position on to him. Flip was grasping onto Aiden when his knees were digged into his chest and his hand were wrapped behind his neck. He then leaned his weight backwards towards the ground causing Aiden to come down with him. Flip sent Aiden flying when he released him as Aiden hit a padded post that was supporting the building.

Aiden was just sitting there with his back against the post trying to figure out what to do next before anything else would happen to him. Whatever he needed to think of he needed to do it quick because flip was charging towards him fast.

Aiden was thinking as fast as he could, but it was too late when flip was in range and jumped into the air keeping his knees together digging them into his chest and Aiden's back being driven against the padded post.

This caused Aiden to stand up as he lost his wind and then collapsed onto the ground with his back facing up.

Flip then proceeded to do a roll over him pick up Aiden at the same time onto his back and he yelled out the name of his next move _"Samoan pop!"_

Flip then did a backflip with Aiden on his back and released him on the floor as Flip got up real quick and backed up a good amount of space then proceeded to run and do his own running standing backflip.

Flip then hooked Aiden's leg and counted out loud just like he did earlier. _"One...two…"_ when Flip was about to say three Aiden pushed him off.

Flip was kneeling down on one knee breathing heavy as he watched Aiden try to get up. Aiden got to his feet though with slight ease while flip did the same.

Before Aiden could even turned around he felt flips hand grasp his from behind.

Flip then proceeded to pull Aiden along with him and whip into one of the padded post.

When Aiden was running towards the post he heard flips footsteps behind him running with him. This gave him an idea that might be able to put this sparr away.

So waiting for the right time Aiden jumped as high as he could and landed on top of the padding. He was six feet above the floor as he was watching his friend.

Flip saw this and he quickly stopped, putting his hands in front of the post to stop himself from colliding.

When Aiden saw this he only smirked and whispered to himself _"gotcha."_ He then turned around and faced his back towards flip and did a moonsault onto him.

Both men collided to the floor, but it was flip that took most of the damage.

Aiden then got to his feet quickly and got on top of flip and started unleashing rapid fires of hits on him.

Flip did his best to avoid them by moving his head around, but he could only avoid so many.

Aiden was still punching and punching, but the longer he did it the more it became difficult to keep up with. He went until he saw that flip had have enough so he stood up to catch his breath real quick.

He put his hand behind his heads and started to control his breathing. _'Holy shit this is starting to get good. I wish I could do more right now, but I need to rest while I can before he gets moonsault took a lot out of me.'_ Aiden thought as he then went to think about what he was about to do next when he was ready, but the problem was though he had little time before flip would get back up so he would have to think and do with what energy he has left. He thought about doing a power move, but he didn't have enough energy in him to do it. Even thinking about doing another flip onto his friend,flip,he turned that down because now he was on his guard to expect those from him. However he did think of another way to get his friend so he waited on it until his friend got up.

Flip slowly got to his feet and he was standing tall.

Aiden saw an opportunity and he took it. He ran towards flip and he tried to jump over him.

Unfortunately for Aiden he was caught by flip when he tried to do so. Now he was sitting on top of flips shoulders facing him and his legs were grasped tightly to them by flips hands.

Flip just smirked as he looked up at him _"you thought I would be done from that moonsault did you. Uh uh I am onto you Osprey that won't slow me down. Now I got you where I want you."_ as soon as he finished talking he started running with Aiden.

 _'Perfect I needed him to try and do a power bomb on me.'_ Aiden muzed in his head as he was about to put his plan into action.

When he felt flips hand on his stomach about to press him to the ground Aiden tighten his legs around flips head and he dropped back holding on tight while he went in between Flips legs.

This caused flip to hit his head on the ground making him dizzy now as he once again was laying his back on the ground. Aiden saw this and he followed it up by lifting one of flips left leg and threw it forcefully back on the ground.

Flip felt what Aiden did and it was a semi uncomfortable pain to deal with. He wasn't hurt or anything, but he couldn't feel as though he couldn't get up.

Just as Aiden finished with that he picked up the same leg and he wrapped around his leg around his own. He then picked up the other leg and overlayed it over the wrapped leg. Aiden was now looking at his friend back on the ground and he only said one thing towards him. _"Wooooo"_ Aiden said so gracefully as he fell on his back while flip was in agony from what his friend just put him in.

Flip was groaning over how uncomfortable his legs were all twisted up and it was only worse as his friend was sitting on top of him. He tried moving around, but it was too difficult to do so.

He then looked back at Aiden who was only smirking at him. _"Do you want to give up now you know I can make this a whole lot worse than it has to be."_ Aiden said warning his friend.

Flip heard his friend out and he knew he wasn't lying because he has been in this position before and it almost injured him at one point when he was in that situation. So he listened to his friend and he raised his right hand to his shoulder and he started tapping.

Aiden saw this and he gave a small chuckle _"that's what I thought."_ Aiden whispered as he released the hold he had his friend in and stood up.

Flip was still sitting on the floor as his legs felt soar from being twisted like that. He then looked up towards Aiden who had a light smile towards him while he was offering his hand towards him to get up.

Flip did so as he took his friends hand to get up and look him in the face. _"You know I let you have that one since it's your birthday today."_ Flip said in a bluffing tone.

Aiden just laughed at his friends stupidity. _"Bullshit you know what I'm capable of. And if that's true when we get to Japan and somehow someway we fight in the tournament then I'm going to lock in that figure four all the way next time."_

Flip felt a little flushed from what his friend said because he feared that move just a little of what it had done to him before. Nonetheless he knew what he was getting himself into when he entered this tournament and that's something that he'll have to face along the way. _"Aiden I promise you if you go all the way with that lock on me I won't tap out just so easily as right now. Now come on how about another sparr."_ Flip said as he got into a fighting stance.

Aiden heard what flip said to him and he saw that he was very confident in about this tournament they are entering. He then took it as personal challenge to make his friend tap out again. _"Why wait for the tournament when we can go right here right now."_ Aiden said as he was pointing to the ring set up in the facility.

Flip liked the sound in Aiden's voice and he accepted. _"You are on you Ric Flair rip-off. Speaking of Ric Flair we all owe you 17 slaps on the chest for your birthday."_ Flip added in.

Aiden just shook his head what his friend said and responded _"whatever you ready for round two."_

Flip nodded towards Aiden and both were now ready.

However before both can charge into the ring at one another they heard a door opened.

They turned their heads to see who it was and who they saw was a fat man with grey sharp hair and a mustache while he was wearing a baby blue button up shirt, jeans with an oversized buckle with a longhorn on it, and some boots.

As he came in he had a smile on his face towards Aiden and he walked towards him. When the man got in front of Aiden he just embraced him with a big hug and kissed him on the side of the head. _"Happy birthday to you my boy. Every year you are becoming a bigger and better man with the things that you've accomplished. And when we leave for Japan tomorrow this is another step to adding to your legacy when you represent this academy and yourself in the Super Junior Tournament and I know you'll do phenomenal things to make sure that happens. You make me and your mom proud of you."_ The man said so proudly.

Aiden just smiled at the man and it felt a little heartwarming to hear it from him like "gee thanks Dad that really means a lot."

 _"And don't worry about the Super Junior Tournament right now because tonight we are celebrating your birthday before we leave tomorrow."_ said so gracefully as he reached behind himself and pulled out a stack of envelopes to hand to Aiden. _"Also these letters came in for you they are from the rest of your family since they won't be able to make it tonight. From what I can guess they are probably happy birthday cards with money in them. Anyways I'll leave you two alone for right now and let you mind your own business while I go take a nap in the lounging area. Make sure you two are clean by the time we leave for roadhouse later tonight."_ The older man said as he left the room.

After his dad left Aiden just looked down at the envelopes and back at his friend. _"Hold up flip let me see who these are from and I'll get back to you."_

Flip only nodded to what he said and waited until he was finish. _"Take your time."_

 _'I'll open them up later for right now just read who they are from I love some of the things that my family has to say to me.'_ He then skimmed over the letters seeing who they were from. _'Let's see who do we got here ah the first one is from Grandma and Grandpa man I wish they could travel with me to Japan so they could see me perform oh well it is what it is.'_

Aiden then moved onto the next letter he got and it was a pink envelope with no name, but instead it had red lipstick on it. Aiden just smiled at it because he who it was from _'Hannah you would always be my girl.'_

He moved onto the next one _'hey aye aye this one is from Aunt Emily and Uncle Oliver. Now I may not be that greedy about money, but man they sure do give a lot whenever it's someone's birthday.'_ He thought a little selfishly.

Aiden saw that he had a lot more letter to look over so he hurried up a little so he wouldn't keep Flip waiting _'I'll see a couple more then I'll get back to sparring.'_ After that thought Aiden did so.

He read the letters on who they were from until he came across a peculiar letter. He looked over at the letter as the address said it was from Nerima, Japan. When Aiden read that he felt no emotion, yet he frowned at the letter at who could've sent it. 'This better be who I think it's from.' Aiden thought coldly as he held onto the envelope tightly.

He then took the rest of the letters as he set them aside except the one that was from Japan. Unlike the other letters Aiden opened and took out whatever was inside. There he found a paper as he opened it up and began to read it.

 _ **'Aiden**_

 _ **I got the callout that you sent to me. I have been waiting years to get my hands on you and I'm not going to let it slip away. After reading what you wrote without a doubt in my mind I accept the terms that you laid out if it also means beating the ever living fucking shit out of you then I'll take it. You are right no one will hold us back and we can do whatever we want to each other, but I'll only agree to it under one condition. All I ask of you is to call me from wherever you are at. My number should be on the back of this paper there is something that I want to talk about. This is to be settled between me and you only I want no one else getting involved in it.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **-Ranma Saotome'**_

After reading that Aiden felt a tiny bit of anger build up inside him because he now knew who the letter was from. _'You got my letter, good now when we meet I'm not only going to beat you down, but I'm going to shame you as well.'_

Meanwhile as Aiden was reading his letter flip just watched him and he was now starting to get impatient with him taking his time. He didn't want to wait any longer so he called him out irritatedly. _"Aiden let's go already. I know I said take your time, but I meant it in a reasonable manner."_

Aiden looked at flip and he quickly calmed down before he knew something was up and he responded to him in a respectful manner. _"Flip let's call it a day something just came up right now."_

When flip heard that he was now disappointed because he was looking forward to the rematch they were supposed to have. However part of him wouldn't let Aiden off the hook so easily. _"What do you mean something came up just a second ago you were ready to go and now that you read a birthday card from someone you want to call it a day."_

Aiden saw that his friend was desperate for their rematch, but this was something that he had to take care of right away. So he decided to reassure of what was going on. _"Flip this is something really personal that I need to take care of right now and it can't wait any longer. Besides we need to rest before the Super Junior Tournament so we go in a hundred percent. So let's take the rest of the day off, hit the showers, and we can sparr a little when we get to Japan. "_

Flip didn't like the sound of that because he really wanted to train for this tournament with Aiden, but part of him knew that Aiden was right about going into this tournament because he knew how difficult this tournament was. Having come to a decision flip nodded and he left to the locker rooms.

As soon as Flip left Aiden took all the letters he got and went somewhere else.

He left the training area to the lobby of the building as he then went upstairs and went to his own room.

When he got to his room he locked the door behind him to make sure no one would come in for what he was about to do. He then pulled out the letter and looked behind it for the phone number.

He then went over to his phone that was charging on his desk and picked it up. _'You better pick up'_ Aiden thought coldly as he proceeded to type in the number and call.

When he did that he held his phone to his ear and it was ringing.

After waiting a couple of moments it finally picked up. "Good evening,Tendo residence and dojo" a soft and feminine voice said,in Japanese, when the phone picked up.

 _'Okay moment of truth, but just in case let's speak Japanese if she doesn't speak English.'_ Aiden thought as he cleared his voice and spoke. "Uhh yes is Ranma Saotome available at the moment."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back Nerima, Japan (late afternoon)**

The sky was pink giving off that it was about to be night time soon.

However Ranma was out alone walking on the fence just to thinking about what was going on right now to get away from everything that is happening in his life.

Things in Nerima have been somewhat the same ever since a week ago. It has been a little quieter with three certain men injured not being able to challenge Ranma thanks to him injuring them in the first place.

However it was his family that kept on bothering him.

Nodako has been keeping an close eye on Ranma ever since what happened a week ago and she is just trying to make sure that her son is okay by offering what she and Kasumi should make for dinner or just to buy him something he wanted. That wouldn't work as he turned it down and minded his own business.

Nabiki was still on him trying to figure out what was going on with him right now. Even though he remembered how she was scared the last time she tried to get what she was looking for she wouldn't stop because of that moment. She would still try to figure out while in secret without Ranma having to know that she was spying on him.

Ranma knew all too well that Nabiki was watching him, but he let it go and decided to be careful about what he does now so he won't tip her off.

Then there was both the fathers who didn't care what he was going through right now, but they were just trying to force him to spend time with Akane.

Speaking of Akane she has been like the rest and wouldn't leave Ranma alone on what is going on.

'I love my family with all my heart, but this is something I can't let them get involved in or let them know about me about what I used to do.' Ranma thought caringly, but he followed it up with another thought. 'They are going to find out eventually, but how do I keep it from them if I need to train my hardest against Aiden and keep them from wondering why I'm training so hard. Especially when I have to relearn the Kinshasa that would give it away on what I use to do before.' Ranma muzed to himself as he was going over ideas in his head of how to keep his secret.

'If I'm going to train I'm going to need no distractions and focused on my main objective. That means no more challenges from anyone or dealing with fiancé's only focus on Aiden. Though even if I say it doesn't make it come true when they come looking for me so how do I avoid that…' Ranma thought for sometime on how to avoid it, but it was to no avail when he couldn't think of anything.

Ranma was starting to get frustrated because he couldn't think of anything. "Dammit Aiden is coming here soon and I have nothing planned." Ranma grumbled lightly to himself as he realized as what he just said. 'Wait Aiden is coming here. If he is coming all the way from Texas to here doesn't that mean I can…'

Ranma quickly stopped in place and thought of a solution of what he needed to do. "This maybe the only way that I can get what I need to train. I'll have to plan this accordingly so no one will know what I'm doing."

Ranma then decided to sit down on the fence facing the drainage canal while looking at the pink sky. He then formed his hand into a fist and covered it with his mouth, then he closed his eyes and he took a deep breath through his nose. When he breathed he felt his head vibrating side to side in anger.

He then opened up his eyes and stayed silent while thinking his own thoughts. 'This has become personal between the two of us. Why would you want to give what we had up, we had everything?How fucked up can you be to do that to someone who saved not only your career, but also your life? These questions I don't know the answers to, but Aiden I don't want any answers because unlike in America and Jusenkyo there will be no bullshit or no bitching you tried to end my career right after what we've been put through with them fine I'm going to end your career far worse than if you were to get hit with that ladder. Let's see who is last man standing.' Ranma thought angrily as he awaited the day he and Aiden will meet.

Just a few moments later a voice called out to him. "Ranma?" A feminine voice said in a questioned tone.

Ranma heard the voice and he quickly gathered himself together to make sure who ever it was didn't see the anger on his face.

When Ranma turned to see who it was and it was Kay carrying her violin case, in hand, with her. Unlike the last time they meet she wasn't wearing a skirt or anything else the other day, but she was wearing a pair of tight jeans with white shoes and a white hoodie.

He was a little surprised to see her at first because it's been week since they last meet and he was wondering why was she here. He wanted to ask what she was doing here, but he didn't want to be rude so he asked a basic question before asking anything else. "Hey Kay how have you been?" He said politely.

Kay smiled sweetly at him and responded. "I'm doing fine how about you? it's been week since we last saw each other."

Ranma only shrugged his shoulders and responded to her "It's been the same." He said in a relaxed voice, but he followed it up with another question he wanted to ask first. "Hey I hate to sound indelicate, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm heading back home right now from my the park I played at last week and this is the way that I usually come what about you what are you doing out here?" Kay answered.

Ranma didn't want to tell her what he was doing outside for so he told her something truthful whenever he goes out on times like this. "Nothing much I'm just wondering around just trying to get some fresh air and think a little. It relaxes me whenever I walk along the fence I just get lost in my own world and sometimes I don't even realize I'm walking still."

Kay got intrigued to hear that he does this as some kind of stress reliever because how can you be so deep in thought while walking across a narrow fence and not fall off. She then wondered what he was thinking of if he was walking on the fence. "What was it that you were thinking of?" She asked sincerely.

Ranma heard her and he answered her vaguely. "Just some stuff."

Kay only nodded in understanding that it was something personal and she let it be.

Both of them stayed there in silence until Ranma looked and he noticed the sun was starting to set. He then turned to Kay. "Sorry Kay I know we just meet up again, but I gotta go right now it's starting to get late." He then got up and prepared to go off until Kay stopped him. "Wait Ranma can I ask you something?"

Ranma turned back to look at her and he nodded for her to ask.

Kay prepared her question and she asked it. "This is going to sound kind of weird, but can you walk with me back to my home and would you possibly like to have dinner with me. Not as a date, but just as friends hanging out. My uncle is out of town for business and I'm all alone at my house."

Ranma listened to her and it felt kind of weird that she asked that of him. Not because it was a girl asking him, but it's been so long since someone actually invited him to their home and actually just wanting to hang around him. The best he ever got was with his fiancées who tried to force themselves upon whenever he went over to their places and something he definitely didn't want.

He had to think it over a little because this was coming as unexpected.

While he was thinking he remembered how Kay said she didn't have many friends to hang around with and having to be alone at a house by yourself with no one there he felt empathy for her. He understood how that felt and he didn't want that of Kay so he agreed. He then smiled warmly at her and replied. "Thankyou Kay for your offer I will gladly appreciate it. Just when we get to your house can I use your phone to call my family to let them know what I'm doing."

Kay gave a warmer smile back to him. "Sure now come on I'm eager to show you my place and I have a American styled pizza on the way to my house so let's get going."

Ranma nodded as he proceeded to get up from the fence and walk along with Kay. He then smirked at what Kay said and thought. 'Huh haven't had pizza in a while.'

* * *

After walking all the way to Kay's house the young teens stopped in front of a gate.

When Ranma stopped to see the place he noticed how big the white house was that it could rival the kuno manor. The lights were on giving showcasing the entire house by whoever passed by it. He then looked past the gate and into the yard. He saw there was a bridge,over a river, leading to the front entrance of the house and in the yard were pink lilac trees to give it the yard some beauty to it.

Ranma couldn't help, but compliment the place that she live in. "Your home looks beautiful on the outside."

Kay blushed at Ranma's compliment and returned his thanks. "Thank You my uncle let me pick out the how his home would look like and I thought this would look decent."

They then went in and stopped outside the front door. Kay went on to get her keys and unlock her door while Ranma was behind her.

As she was doing that the sprinklers in the yard started to go off just as she opened the door and she turned around to let Ranma in, but what she got instead was a surprise to her when Ranma disappeared and someone with red hair was there. "Who are you?" Kay questioned in a surprised.

Ranma felt a whole shock go through her body because now her secret was revealed to Kay. If she told Kay about her curse she might think she is some kind of freak. However she had no choice, but to tell her because nothing else would make sense if she were to lie so she came out with it and told her.

"Kay it's me Ranma Saotome." She stuttered out to say.

When Kay heard the feminine voice come from Ranma she was surprised and thought this was some kind of a joke. "You've got to be kidding you're a girl and Ranma is a man."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can proove it." Ranma said as she was looking around and found a water bottle by the door. She had an idea of how long it could've been out here for so when she picked it up she felt it was warm. She then opened up the bottle and poured a little bit over her head. When she was done pouring she was a he again.

When Kay saw this she was shocked by what she saw that it left her speechless.

Ranma noticed how the way how Kay reacted and he thought he was scaring her over what just happened. He then took a deep sigh and looked at her. "You must think that I'm some kind of a freak don't you. Well don't worry I get if you don't want to hang out anymore I'll leave you alone." Ranma said as he turned around and prepared to leave.

Kay was seeing this and she felt her shock vanish and it was replaced with guilt for reacting the way she did when she saw Ranma. She remembered how nice Ranma was to her when they meet at the park and he kindly accepted to come with her home. 'I would feel like a jerk to him if I let him walk off.' Kay muzed in her head as she didn't want Ranma to leave as she ran for him before he left out the front gate and grabbed his hand.

Ranma felt his hand being grabbed and he saw it was Kay holding onto it.

Both of them stayed silent for half a moment until Kay spoke. "Ranma I'm sorry for the way I reacted I was just caught by surprise. And I don't think that you are a freak at all you are a really nice person that I meet and I would still like to hang around you. So would you please stay for a little bit." Kay said in a sincere and apologetic tone.

Ranma heard this and it brought a light smile to his face to hear someone say that about him. Even if it was from someone that barely knew him he still took the compliment she gave him. And to mention that she saw just saw his curse and still wants to be around him said a lot to him.

He then nodded back at Kay and they both went inside the house.

* * *

When they reached the inside of the house the first thing Ranma saw was that there was two sets of large stairs cases of either side, wide apart, of the room leading to another section of the house.

He also noticed in between the two stairs there was a long black banner hanging of the railing. The banner had Japanese letters on it and said 'lone warrior' all the way down it.

He the examined the bottom floor where he was at.

He could see that there was a brown living room in front of him with a fairly large television, a one piece brown leather couch, a chandelier hanging over the room, and a record player with disk next to it. There were also some framed pictures hanging on the wall, but he couldn't make out who it was in this pictures.

He then looked to his left and what he saw next was a white kitchen with everything you find in there. It was nothing to special it just looked like a regular kitchen with a fridge, pots, pans, and all sorts of stuff, but the thing was that this kitchen had a countertop grill that you could cook on.

Next he looked over to his right to see it was a dining room. The low table in there was dark wood oak while the pillows on the floor were round and black. The room had another chandelier in it to give it a nice scenery and brighten up the place so it wouldn't look so dull with the lack of anything else being in there.

After seeing what he saw Ranma was impressed to see a house so clean, so fresh, and so fancy.

After Ranma was done scanning around Kay spoke up. "I'll be right back I've got some stuff to do real quick. The phone is right over there if you need to call anyone and make yourself at home."

Ranma only nodded to what Kay said to which she nodded back. She then went upstairs while Ranma went over to the phone to make a call.

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later**_

both teens were in the dining room eating the pizza that,finally arrived,in the dining room just talking to one another.

Ranma had called Akane back home and told what was happening. Lucky for Ranma his fiancé didn't freak out who he was with and she peacefully let Ranma be.

Also Ranma explained to Kay about his curse and how he got it and she was amazed by what happened to him. He then demonstrated on how his curse had worked by getting two cups of water one warm and one cold.

Once Kay saw and understood how his curse worked she was surprised that something like this could even happen. "So are you actually a boy or a girl?" She questioned.

"I'm actually a guy." He responded.

"Wow I wonder how your life is throughout the day knowing that you are both half a man and half a woman."

Ranma had to think about what Kay said and now that he thought about it the curse didn't make his life bad, but it was the people around him that did. "It's not so bad I guess I just have to avoid water whenever I'm around it."

Kay only nodded to what he said and ate on.

A few moments later both of them finished eating and Kay was the one to suggest what they would do next. "Hey would you like a tour around my place?"

Ranma heard what Kay said and he figured that there was more to the place than it looked. So he nodded at her and both got up from the table and Kay guided him around.

The first area they looked around was the living room.

Ranma remembered seeing the room from the front door, but when he was in there it felt completely different. The room felt like if it had more life to it with all the decorations in there that he was just amazed Ranma that Kay gets to live like this every day.

He then looked around the room to see what it had and the first thing he noticed was a large framed picture on the wall. The picture was black and white of eight men standing together with a serious look on their face.

One of the men in the picture was wearing a mask with white flames on it for decoration.

Another one was holding a lead pipe against his shoulder while someone right next to him had a lead pipe facing towards the ground.

There was one in the middle of the group who was cracking his knuckles in the photo looking as if he was ready for a fight. His hair was dyed half white and half blank and it was covering some of his face up to his right eye.

There were also two big men in the back,taller than the rest of them that didn't look exactly Japanese, but probably from another country. One had long flowing black hair and a beard while the other had short cut white hair and was shaved real well across his face.

However when Ranma got to the last two men he raised an eyebrow because they looked familiar to him.

One of the men was wearing a jacket with the British flag all over it and he was popping the collar of it to pose for the picture. His hair was flat and black in the photo, but one more look at the photo at who it was and Ranma smiled a little. 'It's been a long time since I've seen you zack. And I see that you made it into his group good for you man.' Ranma muzed in his head as he went onto the final man in the photo.

The man was in the center of it all as he was wearing a black and white track suit that said 'Suzuki gun' in Japanese on the side of the jacket and pants. The man looked old probably around his fifty's. Part of his hair was shaved, but had one piece was there still in the back tied in a short ponytail. His hair also had a weird pattern to it as well when it had different sayings shaved on his head in Japanese, but the photo made it to hard to read out what it said. That's when Ranma saw his face and his thoughts about the other day about Kay's uncle were true. He didn't feel intimidated this time thinking about him, but he just stared on at the picture looking at the man. 'I guess I was right you were the person I was thinking about when Kay told me about you being her uncle.'

Just as he finished that thought Kay was right next to him. She noticed how he was tranced at looking at the photo and she decided to say something. "You seem really interested in that picture. That's a portrait of my uncle and his friends that he works with around the world. My uncle is a pro wrestler who works for New Japan Pro Wrestling or NJPW for short. This is his group called Suzuki gun. He had this photo taken to value the men he trust closest to him so he would never forget their loyalty to him. They are some really nice men and I can see why he would trust them so much."

Ranma heard what Kay was saying and the word trust settled uneasy to him. 'At least you have people you can trust.' He muzed in his head as he directed his attention towards Kay. "Your uncle is a wrestler well that's kind of a cool." He said hiding the fact that he actually knows who her uncle is.

Kay smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah it is, that's how we have all this nice stuff here that you saw my uncle is really famous for what he does and he travels the world a lot so what we have around is also things he decided to pick up as souvenirs on his way home."

Ranma just smiled at what Kay "I can see that." He said as they both went to a different part of the room.

They then walked past in between the couches and the television when Ranma saw there was a bear rug on the floor with a coffee table over holding a Old style gaming console that he didn't see the first time.

"This is our entertainment area. This is where me and my uncle come just to sit down and watch tv or play some video games. Usually when we play I'm always the one that wins." Kay brought up.

Ranma got intrigued that Kay said that and he wanted to know more. "Really how often do you play?"

When Kay heard his question her face flushed and she tweedled her fingers together and answered him in an honest embarrassed tone. "I kind of play almost every single day. I guess you can say that I'm some sort of nerd for playing to much."

Ranma heard the embarrassment in her voice and he felt like if he asked the wrong question. Even though it was a simple thing he felt like he still need to make up for what he said, but instead of a apology he thought of something he remembered to cheer her up. "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about and if it makes you feel any better I'm kind of nerd to for gaming."

Kay looked surprised when Ranma said that and she responded to him. "Really you don't look that much of a gamer to me."

"Yeah I don't game that much anymore because my old man won't let me, but whenever I got the chance whenever we traveled I would sneak into an arcade and go on to play some street fighter." Ranma explained.

"Wow so how did get into gaming if he was so strict against you playing them in the first place?" Kay asked.

Ranma just smiled because he remembered how he got into gaming and he answered her. "I had an old friend named Kenny. He got me into it whenever he bring his portable gaming system with him and we would play a lot of games from street fighter, to final fantasy, and multiple other games that I got into. We played games so much that from the fighting games we played I actually do them in real life when I fight and they work perfectly."

Kay was in amazement after hearing that because she was finding out something new about Ranma very fast. "Wow What moves do you do when you fight?"

"Well I rarely do them anymore, but one that I used to do very often back then was called the V-trigger from street fighter." Ranma answered.

"Wow that's amazing that you did something like that. Hey you want to play later on the console whenever we have a chance I got street fighter on here." Kay offered.

Ranma only nodded on and they explored the room furthermore.

Kay and Ranma explored all of the room from the paintings on the wall and the antiques around the room which all had different stories.

Ranma enjoyed seeing what Kay's house looked like because not only did he get to see someone's else's stuff, but he also got to know Kay a little as well. "Wow after seeing all of that Kay your home is beautiful." Ranma complimented again to her.

"Ahh Thank You, But Hold on there is one more thing that I want to show you." Kay said as she moved on to a closed cabinet.

Kay slid the cabinet open to reveal a display case with three huge oversized belts each in their own case. Two of the belts had a black leather straps while one had a white leather strap. All three of the belts had golden plates on them with something engraved onto the plating. There was a light shining over them to draw attention to anyone who saw it and that's what it did when Ranma looked at the oversized belts.

Ranma was shocked by what he saw because this was the last thing he would expect to see. He then moved in closer to look at the belts and see what they were about.

Kay noticed how he was moving in close on the large belts and she moved in closer to him to tell him what they were about. "You remember how I said earlier my uncle was a pro wrestler well these are his championships that he has won before in the past. Each belt has a different title to it and has its own meaning. He bought replicas of the belts to display here so whenever he would walk past it he would remind himself of his achievements he has done in the past. I wanted to show you this because I think it's pretty cool having these around to show off so I thought I might as well and show you."

As Kay was saying that Ranma was just mesmerized by the belts he was seeing. He didn't even respond to what Kay had said all he was doing was looking at the belts at how they were designed and what they said.

When Ranma was looking he looked to the right of the display case and he took notice to the first belt. The first belt had a black strap on it with gold plating on it and red jewels in the corners. On the plating it had two white ribbons engraved on the top and bottom and a red dot in the middle for design. However over those designs it said something over them in English letters. On the top ribbon the first word was 'openweight' while the bottom ribbon said 'champion'. As for the red dot in the middle of two ribbons it said never on it. 'The Never openweight Title.' Ranma muzed as he knew the exact name for that belt.

When Ranma was done looking over that he then looked over to his left to see the next belt. This belt had a white leather strap on it with gold plating on it and silver jewels all around the plating. Just like the last belt this also had two engraved ribbons on the top and bottom of it only that these ribbons were gold and it said 'intercontinental' on the top and 'champion' on the bottom. As for the middle of the plate an engravement of the whole world in gold was on there while letters that said 'IWGP' were over it. 'The IWGP Intercontinental Title.' Ranma muzed muzed again as he knew the exact What this belt was for.

He then went on to focus in the center of the display case where the third belt was in between the other two belts. This belt was different from the other two because this one had golden and silver plating in the shape of a crown and it had red and silver jewels around it as well. This belt didn't have the ribbons design unlike the last belts, but it had screw on plates on the top and bottom that said 'heavyweight' on the top plate and 'champion' on the bottom plate. This belt also had the whole world on it in the middle of the plate that also said 'IWGP' over it. 'The IWGP Heavyweight championship.'

Ranma's eyes were glued on to that belt; he couldn't take them off what he was seeing. He didn't even think about what the name of the belt was, but he started to remember something.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Back in the voided area with the spotlight two men were on the ground on all fours in front of each other.

One of the men was Ranma as he was wearing a pair of loose black pants with matching black boots, elbow and knee pads, and he wore no shirt. He looked all tired on his face, he had sweat all over his body, and his hair was a mess as it was all the way down his back.

The man in front of him was a sweaty muscular Japanese man with straight hair combed to his side. He was wearing a pair of trunks that had a tiger print design on it with gold and purple. He wore boots that were a mixture of purple, black, and gold all the way up his calves.

As both men were breathing hard on the ground they looked at one another they could see the heat coming off one another's body.

When Ranma looked at him he could also see the tiredness on his face as well. However the way Ranma felt when he was looking at him he felt desperate. 'I am so close. As tired, hungry, and sore as I am right now I can't let this slip away and I need to win. If I could hit him with the Kinshasa then it'll be over.' He mused to himself as he slowly started to get to his feet.

As he was getting up Ranma can feel his muscles tearing inside of him that he could barely even stand up right. Eventually when he was standing he backed up to create distance between himself and the man on the floor.

When he was backed up good enough Ranma started busting his feet against the ground and prepared to the Kinshasa.

As he was doing that he could feel the rush going through his body that he didn't care how hurt he felt. When it came time Ranma's knee finally started to give off the red aura. As soon as Ranma saw this he just started busting his feet harder And harder. The harder he did that the more redder his knee became. 'I'm almost there I just need to make this as strong as possible so I win guaranteed.'

As Ranma was doing that the man on the ground finally began to move. He pushed himself up off the ground and now he was only on his knees.

Ranma saw what he did and now he had a clean target. So when enough time has passed Ranma stopped busting his feet and he saw the aura around his knee. Ranma just smirked at what he did and quickly he kneeled down and pointed to the man in front of him as he yelled out the name of his move. "KINSHASA!"

Ranma charged full force towards the man on the ground and he was not stopping.

When the man on the ground was seeing him come towards him he quickly did something. He rose to his feet as fast as he could and he ran towards Ranma performing a drop kick on him.

Ranma was now on the ground on his back and he lost the red aura around his knee.

As the man was now standing tall he walked over to Ranma and he proceeded to pick him up from his hair and stand him up right in front of him.

Ranma was fazed when he did this and he couldn't think of what to do next.

When Ranma couldn't do nothing the man picked up Ranma and turned him upside down with his head facing down towards the floor.

Ranma felt the blood rushing through his head when he was upside down that it started to make him defenseless of what was to come next.

As the man was carrying Ranma he dropped to his knees causing the top of Ranma's head to hit the floor hard. The man released Ranma as he was now laying on the ground.

Ranma could feel the pain in his neck when that happened to him. He was clenching his neck to ease down the pain, but it didn't do nothing.

The man meanwhile was now starting to get up to his feet after what he did to Ranma. He just stared him down with an emotionless look on his face as he watched Ranma in pain after what he just did to him. The man then just closed his eyes and started to do a pose.

The man spread his legs out wide while his arms were extended outwards. As he did that a purple and golden aura started to glow around him.

He then focused all that aura into his right arm and he walk over to Ranma once again. He then picked him up onto his feet and he got behind Ranma.

After he had Ranma set up the way he wanted him he used his left hand to grab onto Ranma's right wrist. Once he did that he spinned Ranma around, not letting go of his wrist, and he brought the right glowing arm across his chest and performed a clothesline on him turning him 360 degrees when he did that .

When Ranma was hit with that clothesline his world was moving slow around him. He could see all the sweat coming off of his body that it looked like rain when he was falling. He couldn't tell where he was at when he was falling. Finally after seeing what was happening Ranma landed on his bad neck again and he fell down onto his back.

Just then the man laid on top of Ranma and he hooked his leg and he began to count silently to himself. "One...two…three…" as soon as he finished counting the man rolled off Ranma and he was laying right next to him all tired and beaten up.

Ranma could hear the man counting to himself and when he had reached three he felt torn apart. 'Dammit I lost… that was my only chance to go back home.' he thought to himself as he was still clenching his neck in pain. Ranma then turned his head over to the man right next to him and he started to slowly get back up.

Eventually when the man got to his feet and he started to limp away. When he was limping he stopped at the edge of the spotlight and he got something. He then turned back around towards Ranma and he was holding a huge belt over his head with one hand.

What Ranma saw what he was holding in his hand the man was holding the 'The IWGP Heavyweight championship' over him.

When Ranma had seen enough he just wanted to get out of there. So slowly he started to get to his feet, but when he did he only collapsed onto all fours on the floor.

Ranma felt weak, helpless, but overall he felt useless and it wasn't because he was soar to pick himself up it was because he lost though that he couldn't stay strong to stay up. All his hopes and dreams all vanished like that.

That was until the man saw how Ranma was. He put his belt over his shoulder and he went over to him.

Ranma saw the man approach him and he looked up at him to meet eye to eye.

Just seeing this through Ranma's view just made him think as himself as some kind of fallen warrior and the victor is standing over him now. However that wasn't the case when the man bent down and got Ranma's arm onto his shoulder. He then proceeded to lift him up to his feet and he would make sure he is standing by himself.

The two men shared a gaze at one another and it was the man who raised his hand up to Ranma.

Ranma looked down at the man and he was holding his hand out to shake. When he saw this he knew what it meant and it was a sign of good sportsmanship so doing the right thing he shook his hand back.

After they were done shaking the man got Ranma's wrist again only not to hurt him this time, but he raised Ranma's arm in the air.

When Ranma felt this he was confused on why the man was doing this for him if he just lost it just didn't make no sense to him at all.

Finally after a good moment the man released Ranma's wrist and he walked off with the title in hand out of the spotlight.

Ranma just watched on as this happened and he was left silent.

After a little bit of time a echoey voice called out to Ranma. "Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma."

When he heard his name he snapped back into reality and Kay was calling to him.

* * *

As Ranma was remembering something Kay was explaining to him what the belts meant and how her uncle got them. "These championship belts have a lot of prestige around them and whoever holds them have to show why they deserve to have them." However when she was done explaining the titles she looked over at Ranma only to see that he didn't respond to what she had said.

Instead Ranma was only looking at the titles in silent.

"What is wrong with him why isn't he saying or doing anything." Kay whispered to herself. She then saw what Ranma was looking at and he was staring at the championship in the middle. She then started to wonder why he was looking at the belt so strangely.

That's until she started to remember something about last week she thought about Ranma. She then went to connect the belt and Ranma to form an idea in her head, but it just sounded ridiculous to her to even think 'I remember doing research on Ranma a couple days after we met to see if he was the guy I was thinking about and when I looked him up he competed for that championship. If Ranma is the guy that I'm thinking about he must be thinking about what that championship the way he is looking at it, but how can I be sure if that's him and it's not just someone else. When I looked him up he looked like Ranma, but at the same time he didn't. He had multiple different names, he doesn't have his hair down, and Ranma has a curse so how can he possibly be him. Guess there is only one way to find out.' Kay thought as she proceeded tap Ranma on the shoulder and get his attention by saying his name. "Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma."

When Ranma felt Kay's hand touch his shoulder he turned around. "Oh sorry Kay I wasn't listening I just zoned out."

When Kay heard this it had confirm her suspicion about Ranma thinking about something, but just looking at him his face didn't look right. It looked a little depressed about something so she would try to comfort her guess by trying to figure out what was wrong. "Hey are you feeling okay?" Kay asked in a caring tone.

Ranma just dazed out of his flashback he answered her. "Yeah I'm okay it's just uhh…" Ranma stuttered out as he was going to ask something.

"Yes what is it?" Kay asked.

"It's just why would you want to show me this?" He asked politely.

Kay was confused by what he asked because she didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what was the point of showing me this?" He reworded his question for her to easily understand.

Having understood what he was saying she answered him truthfully. "Well I was getting to know you I thought that it would be nice if you got to know me. And I wanted to show you this because I didn't want to tell you about my uncles success, but mostly I'm a wrestling fan and I thought it would be cool to show you some of my interest in wrestling. I just think it's cool how wrestlers come out with the stuff they wear, to their theme music, and to the matches they have together are entertaining."

Ranma only nodded to what Kay said and he only stayed silent for a little bit until Kay said something shortly after.

"And there is something else." Kay added in.

Ranma listened to her and he couldn't figure out what else there was to say if she just finished explaining the reason why she showed him the championships in the first place. "What is it?" He asked.

Kay just put her arm behind her and she went on to say what was on her mind. "Well last week when I was walking with Akane I told her that I felt like that I seen you somewhere before even though we just met at the park. I explained to her that you looked like some guy that I've seen on tv before, but she said it wasn't you and you were never shown on tv." She explained as she went silent.

When Ranma heard this he felt a strange chill come down his back. He didn't know why he was getting it so he just ignored it. He then went to think about what Kay was trying to say because how could a conversation from last week deal with showing him the titles in the showcase. "I don't get what your trying to say Kay it doesn't make any sense?" He asked in a confused tone.

Kay heard what he said and she felt she had to answer him immediately. She was having trouble trying to say what she wanted to say because it might sounded ridiculous about what she was going to say to a guess. Yet even though she didn't want to say what was on her mind she said it anyways. "Ranma can I ask you something?" She said so hesitant.

Ranma wondered why she was speaking that way, but he nodded his head for her to ask.

Kay saw the approval she got from him and she gathered herself together to prepare and say it. She took one deep breath and she asked slowly "Ranma. Were you ever. A wrestler?"

As she asked that Ranma felt his whole body freeze up and his eyes were wide open.

When Kay saw the surprised reaction on his face she immediately felt embarrassed because she felt like she asked an odd question to someone. She then turned around to hide her embarrassment and she broke down apologizing to Ranma. "Oh man why did I ask that. I'm sorry if I asked you something weird like that I don't know what came over me to ask that. Please don't think as me as some kind of weird person that's not who I am really." She said as she fell silent trying to hide her face from Ranma.

When Ranma heard all of this he was still frozen in place. He didn't know where that question came from and it made him wonder what could've caused her to ask such a question, but all he could say to her was one thing. "How… How do you know?" He said so stuttered in shock.

Kay turned around to look at him and she wasn't embarrassed anymore, but she was unsure of herself of what Ranma just asked. "What do you mean?"

Ranma saw the look of confusion on her face and he added something to say for her to understand. "How did you know I was a Wrestler?"

As Kay heard this she was stunned by what she just heard. She didn't know how to respond, but all she did was answer his question. "Last week. When you played that song on my violin it sounded familiar to me. I swear that I've heard that song somewhere before and it made me think of a wrestler who use to come out to that exact song. I couldn't think of the wrestlers name right there and then so I decided to go online and figure it out for myself. I looked up Wrestlers with violin theme songs and I looked over several wrestlers with a violin theme until I came across a particular one. That's the one that you played last week and it was called The Rising Sun by Mickie Ospreay. And when I dove further into the song I saw a video online from America from a, wrestling promotion called ROH, about a wrestler who came out to that song. The guy that was coming out to music had a special entrance where the lights would go out and the song would start playing. Then when the violin course would kick in the lights would start flashing on and off for a couple of seconds to make it look epileptic while a guy, who was unclear to see, came out and starting doing different poses. When the lights fully came on the guys face was clearly revealed and he looked a lot like you only difference was his hair was let down. Was that you?" Kay explained to Ranma.

Ranma heard what Kay said and he was left in silence. 'Dammit I should've never played that song because who she just described was me. This is something that I was trying to avoid from anybody finding out about me.' He muzed to himself as he was disappointed at himself for letting something happen. He wouldn't let that hold him down though as he looked at Kay, took a deep breath and answered her. "Kay that was me. I used to be a wrestler in America. That song that you heard it's a song that I made up and I had it as my old theme song that I used to come out to. Even though I came up with that song and played it I gave the credit to someone else because that person, Mickie Ospreay, taught me how to play the violin in the first place and I did that to show my appreciation to her."

Kay listened to Ranma and she moved on to ask another question about him. "What about you as a wrestler when I was reading up on you; you were not only famous in America, but also all over the world what happened to that?"

Ranma lowered his head when Kay asked that and he responded. "I stopped doing wrestling." He said in a low tone.

"What! Why did you stop?" She exclaimed herself in surprise.

"I stopped because of something that I was promised was never held up to me." Ranma explained himself in a depressed tone. He then looked Kay in the eye and told her something personal. "Don't get me wrong I love wrestling to this day it's just that I couldn't do it anymore because some personal issues in my private life got in the way and I was forced to leave it."

Kay saw the emotion that he was in and it looked as though if he was depressed about something. She took a guess at why he was sounded so depressed in the first place and it might've been because he must've missed wrestling. She saw what her friend was going through right now and she decided it might be best to support him. "Ranma if you loved wrestling why won't you go back."

Ranma then looked at her with a strange look on his face. "I don't want to."

Kay heard his answer and it was clear as day when she heard it. She didn't know why Ranma had said that if he just said he loved wrestling. She wanted to reassure him of what he said so instead of asking why he doesn't want to go back to wrestling she had something else to say. "Ranma I think it's cool that you used to be a wrestler. I have even seen some of your matches online and some might say they are legendary. From you matches against Zack Sabre jr., to Jushin thunder liger, to your most famous match for The IWGP Heavyweight championship against Oka…" just as Kay as saying that Ranma held his hand right in front of her.

Ranma felt uncomfortable when Kay was mentioning other wrestlers. It made him think of stuff that he didn't want to think about so he asked her nicely to stop. "Please Kay stop talking about this; this is something that I don't want to be reminded about." Ranma said.

"Why not these are great matches that I've seen and you are Ranma Saotome the King Of Str…" just then Kay was cut off again by Ranma's hand being held.

For a brief moment the two teens were silent when Ranma had finally said something "I don't go by that name anymore and please stop talking to me about my past it's something that I don't want people or my family to know about me just yet."

Kay saw the way he was talking and now she felt as if she was being rude towards her guess. "I'm sorry Ranma I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said apologetically.

"It's alright just please don't talk about this to anyone else." Ranma said.

Kay only nodded to what he said and she fully understood what he meant.

"Thankyou, now I think I overstayed my welcome so I will let myself out. It's was nice hanging out with you Kay." Ranma said as he said his goodbyes to Kay.

Kay looked up at him and she said her goodbyes as well. "I guess it's getting kind of late. Well it was nice hanging out with you to Ranma I hope we can hangout again soon."

"I hope so to, but for now I'll see you soon." Ranma said as he made his way to the door.

"Goodbye Ranma." Kay said as Ranma approached the front door and he said his goodbyes back to her.

He then left out the door and started making his way back home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tendo household the whole family was eating dinner together with Ranma missing.

Nodako was one of the first people to notice this and she brought it up about where her son was. "Has anyone seen Ranma?"

Only one person answered as Akane spoke up. "he is with a friend right now and he won't be eating dinner tonight with us."

As soon as Akane said that the door slid open to the backyard and Ranma appeared. Everyone looked at him as he came in and took his seat in between Akane and Nodako.

Everyone else was eating their dinner while Akane was talking to Ranma about what happened. "Why are you home I thought you were spending time with Kay?" She asked politely.

"Nothing happened I just thought it was getting late and I was staying there too long so I decided to head home." Ranma replied.

Akane only nodded to what he said and went back to eating.

Just a short while later the phone rang throughout the house.

"I'll get it." Kasumi said as she went up to go to the other room and get the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile Nodako was staring at her son making sure he was okay. She has been wondering ever since a week ago in their conversation what her son meant when he said. "Someone that I cared about a lot that I used to know they are gone to me." She couldn't think of what it could mean to him, but something was telling her that her son is going through troubling times right now and he is trying to hide it.

'I hope my child is okay I don't want to see him like that. I want him to be a man amongst men, but I also want him to be my baby. I want to see him living his life that would not only make his life happy, but also make me happy. I may have not been there for you in those ten years your father took you away from me, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you.' Nodako muzed in her head as she thought caringly about her son.

* * *

Just then Kasumi came back into the room and she looked at Ranma. "Ranma it's for you someone is on the phone for you."

Ranma then got up and went to the other room.

When he reached the phone he held it to his head and started talking. "Hello who am I speaking to."

When Ranma was listening for a response he heard the person on the other line take in a deep breath and they spoke. "It's been while Ranma."

* * *

 **Hey guy it's been months since I posted this story and I'm back. I'm just here to tell you that recently I have gotten a job as a lifeguard and it's been harder and harder to keep on writing these stories when I have a job to do. I love writing for you guys and I'll never stop for you. All I have to say is that I will keep posting my stories it's just that they may take longer to publish because of school that's coming up, my job, and some personal stuff in my life. Nonetheless I will not stop because I've had this idea for a fanfic for a year now and I want to publish it so in the next story I'll see you soon.**

 **P.S. : for any of those who are not wrestling fans and read this story look up some of the characters that I mentioned in this story because they are real people and you'll get a better understanding of who they are for future stories. I guess you can say this is a crossover fanfic between wrestling and Ranma ½. Anyways that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me and I am here to tell you that this story is officially dead. The real reason why it is dead is because I was reading through some of my earlier work and I felt like I could do better now than I did back then. **"Ranma's secret past"** had to many grammar errors, some things that didn't make any sense, and not much support because it was not organized to well. So I thought I would rewrite this story and give it a fresh new start. I have been working on a story called **"Turn your heel; Turn your face"** and it is a major improvement from this story. I'm telling you this because I want you guys who have read this story before to go over there and check it out and support that story. I have put in a lot of work to make this come out the way that I wanted it to, the plot is completed and set, and it is a lot better than I had anticipated. Anyways that is all that I have to say and please like, comment, and give any ideas that you guys might want me to use and I'll try my best to incorporate it. I'll see you guys in **"Turn your heel; Turn your face"** and see you later when I post.


End file.
